


La ópera de los Amantes Prohibidos Acto II

by Van_Krausser



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Family Drama, M/M, Me estoy ganando una demanda, Novelones Pichurrientos Marca Acme, Pre-Series, Secretos de familia, Tracyincest, y unas vacaciones en el infierno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Meses después de haber descubierto sus sentimientos, la relación no-relación entre Virgil y Scott se distancía.Pensando en nefastos escenarios, Virgil decide olvidar lo que ha sucedido con Scott y hacer su vida.Sin embargo, las cosas no resultan como hubiese deseado, involucrándose en mayores problemas.John se da cuenta que debe ser él quien intervenga, o las cosas se pondrán peor para sus hermanos.





	1. Prefacio  (Obertura)

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la continuación de la primera historia que escribí hace ya un tiempecito.  
> No estoy segura de continuar la serie, que originalmente tenía tres actos. Pero si logro hacer que el muso se quede conmigo y siga trabajando como desesperado, entonces tal vez lo logremos.  
> Por lo pronto, dejo la segunda parte de la serie.  
> Otra cosa.  
> Sigo cometiendo herejias en el manejo de la música, las sinfonías y las óperas.  
> Voy a condenarme por eso, y más XDDD

**1\. Obertura**

 

**Edificio de dormitorios para varones del M.I.T.**

**Massachusetts. Finales de otoño.  10 pm**

Virgil apagó la computadora después de dejarle un mensaje a Scott en el link de video. El mismo que había dejado en la contestadora, el correo y los mensajes de texto del teléfono de su hermano.

Se recostó en la silla, desilusionado, pensando que había tenido razón al no creer lo que Scott había prometido. En cierta forma se alegraba de no haber aceptado su idea de una relación “formal”. Suspiró profundamente, volteando a su alrededor, viendo el pequeño desastre que era su habitación. Sabía que tenía que poner orden, pero no tenía mucho ánimo de hacerlo. No después de una extenuante jornada en el gimnasio, y una decepcionante situación como en la que se encontraba.

Los primeros quince días después de ese extraordinario fin de semana, al pensar que su hermano había vuelto ya a Inglaterra, una enorme zozobra lo mantuvo distraído, imaginando lo que podría estar haciendo sin él. Pero no podía reclamarle, porque él mismo se había negado a atarlo a una promesa.

La zozobra terminó cuando Scott mantuvo su palabra de que se mantendrían en contacto casi a diario. Incluso, habían tenido varias sesiones de video llamadas en las que ambos terminaban desnudos en sus respectivas camas, exhaustos y plácidamente relajados después de haberse visto uno al otro masturbándose. Todas esas veces, su hermano le había repetido una y otra vez que nunca se cansaría de él.

Sin embargo, eso duró sólo un mes y algunos días. Después, la comunicación entre ambos dejó de ser diaria. Poco antes de los tres meses, los mensajes de disculpa del mayor se hicieron más frecuentes y las video llamadas estaban casi totalmente olvidadas. Sumado a eso, los correos dejaron de llegar sin ninguna explicación y los mensajes de texto casi desaparecieron. A veces Virgil recibía un escueto saludo de Scott y no volvía a saber de él hasta tres o cuatro días más tarde. Eso lo tenía con los nervios de punta. Mucho más que los exámenes parciales del curso, poco antes de terminar el año.

Suspiró otra vez al pensar que estaban a menos de tres semanas del Día de Acción de Gracias y la reunión de la familia Tracy era inminente. No tenía muchos deseos de pasar el día con ellos, pues Scott no les había asegurado que estaría en casa. Ese desánimo se agravaba al pensar que no podría evitar el constante recuerdo que tendría de su hermano en las conversaciones de su abuela, su padre y el resto de su familia.

Decidió levantarse y arreglar su cama para disponerse a dormir, cuando un mensaje en su teléfono le avisó que tenía un correo. Se apresuró a abrirlo y al hacerlo, sintió que su desánimo aumentaba.

Era un mensaje de Inglaterra. Pero no personal. Era para todo el clan Tracy.

En él, Scott les avisaba que pasaría el Día de Acción de Gracias con ellos. Y llevaría a una amiga…  


	2. Primera parte

**Intermezzo.**

 

Estación de Autobuses de la Calle Austin.

Suburbios de Forest Hill, N.Y.  9 a.m.

 

Virgil recogió su maleta y caminó hacia la sala principal de la estación, en donde lo esperaba uno de sus hermanos.

—Hey, me alegra que hayas llegado sin contratiempos —le dijo John al tiempo que le propinaba un cálido abrazo, palpando un poco los músculos de sus brazos—. Mírate. Estás algo cambiado.

Virgil sólo le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, casi sin corresponder al abrazo.

—Hola, John. También me alegra verte —el tono desencantado en que lo dijo terminó desconcertando al otro—. ¿Ya llegó Scott?

Se separaron, dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la terminal en donde John había dejado el auto.

—No lo sé. Posiblemente en este momento esté por llegar. O tal vez lleguemos juntos a casa. No había llamado cuando salí para recogerte —Virgil asintió con un gesto. John lo observó con mayor detenimiento, dándose cuenta que su sonrisa no era real. Se veía un poco demacrado—. ¿Estás bien?

Previendo que se notara demasiado el estado de ánimo que sentía, trató de actuar lo más normal que la situación se lo permitiera. Se forzó a sonreír más y a tratar de deshacerse de pensamientos nefastos.

—Me siento un poco cansado, John. El viaje no tuvo contratiempos, pero la escuela sí. Tuvimos dos exámenes ayer y no fueron nada sencillos. Entre eso y empacar, no he dormido muy bien.

—Uhúm… —John no se convenció con ese argumento. Tenía cientos de preguntas que deseaba hacerle a Virgil y también a Scott, aunque con éste último se expusiese a obtener sólo una gélida y cerrada actitud. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de interrogar a su hermano durante el trayecto—. ¿No dormiste mientras venías hacia acá?

Virgil se sintió de pronto acosado. Su tensión fue palpable.

—Sí, pero una hora de sueño a veces no resuelve el cansancio de varios días, John.

—Cierto, tienes mucha razón. Es por ahí —le indicó un pasillo del estacionamiento.

Al llegar al auto, pensó en la mejor forma de cuestionar a Virgil sin que este se negase a responder sus dudas. Tenía que ser bastante inteligente. Destrabó el seguro y se dirigió al asiento del conductor, mientras su hermano dejaba la maleta en el asiento trasero y subía al lugar del copiloto.

Virgil se acomodó en el asiento, colocándose el cinturón sin hablar. John lo imitó, aunque seguía pensando en la mejor forma de abordar el tema que le interesaba. Pensó que lo mejor era mencionar el mensaje que el mayor les había enviado.

—¿Crees que la amiga de Scott sea bonita? —al escucharlo, Virgil sintió una enorme tensión sobre sus hombros, misma que su hermano también notó—. Tengo mucha curiosidad. Hace tiempo que no tenía a alguien en su horizonte. Sería interesante si eso ocurriese ahora, ¿no?

Usualmente, comentarios como esos entre hermanos eran tomados más como juego que otra cosa. Esta vez, John notó una gigantesca tensión en medio de ellos debido a esa pregunta. Casi se arrepintió de haberla hecho.

—Posiblemente —Virgil trató de tomar el asunto en la forma más positiva posible. Suspiró y volteó a ver a su hermano, pensativo—. Scott tiene muy buen gusto. Tal vez su amiga es una chica muy especial.

John echó a andar el auto y enfiló rumbo a la residencia de la familia.

—A mi me extrañó que no nos hubiese comentado que sostiene una relación en estas fechas. ¿A ti te dijo algo?

Virgil suspiró otra vez, cerrando los ojos un momento. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para su hermano.

—No, nada —cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y volteó otra vez hacia el exterior—. No he hablado con él en varios días. Tal vez ese fue el motivo…

 Su hermano lo escuchó con mucha atención.

La forma como había dicho eso, en un tono dolido, como si se sintiese traicionado, fue casi como una revelación contundente para John.

No preguntó nada más, pero su pensamiento se quedó enredado en esa breve conversación. Porque conocía a sus hermanos, y ver esa actitud derrotada en Virgil lo hizo preocuparse demasiado.

 

 

**II. Recitativo Primero (secco)**

 

Mansión Tracy. Mañana del día Noviembre 23.

Suburbio de Forest Hill. Nueva York.  9:35 a.m.

 

La familia se encontraba bastante ocupada cuando Virgil y John entraron a la casa.

Casi de inmediato, el recién llegado fue recibido efusivamente por dos entusiastas post adolescentes, Alan y Gordon, y tres adultos más tranquilos: Jeff y un amigo suyo, el señor Kyrano, además de la madre de Jeff.

—¡Virgil!

—¡Wooooo! ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Estás más ancho!

—Niños, tranquilos.

Su abuela le pellizcó una mejilla y lo abrazó con gran sentimiento. Virgil recibió esa pequeña indulgencia con gusto. De verdad la necesitaba.

Lo que nunca sospechó, fue que John se percató de eso también, preocupándose aún más.

—Virgil, hijo. Te veo más delgado —comentó ella al separarse un poco y observarlo críticamente.

—Es la dieta universitaria, Abuela. Si allá cocinaran como tú, créeme que estaría el doble de tamaño.

—¡Oh, pero si ya eres bastante grande! —Alan y Gordon intentaron divertirse a su costa, más la mirada de advertencia de su padre los obligó a guardar silencio.

—Voy a escribir una queja al director del instituto —dijo la abuela en tono de divertido enfado, ignorando a los más jóvenes—. Mira que tener a mi nieto con hambre.

—Creo que el director del Instituto se acaba de ganar una reprimenda inolvidable —Jeff se acercó a ellos y tomó su turno para darle una breve pero cálida bienvenida—. Me alegra verte, hijo.

—A mi también, papá —el muchacho se soltó del abrazo y enseguida se dirigió hacia el amigo de su padre para saludarlo—. Kyrano, tanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo está Kayo?

—Joven Virgil, es un placer saludarlo otra vez. Mi hija está muy bien, gracias. Se encuentra en la habitación, preparándose para la reunión de esta tarde.

—Imagino que ha cambiado mucho. Tengo casi dos años que no la he visto.

Como si la invocara, la jovencita bajó las escaleras, confirmando lo que Virgil había dicho.

La niña que había crecido con ellos como parte de la familia y a quien habían dejado de ver por el internado en Inglaterra, había quedado en el pasado. Ahora, Kayo mostraba una incipiente belleza adolescente, sus rasgos finos y delicados y su figura esbelta que empezaba a mostrar curvas ligeramente sensuales, llamaron la atención del muchacho. Como artista, Virgil apreció la belleza de su imagen.

—¡Hey! Hablando de la Reina de Saba… —sin esperar a que terminara el recorrido, la alcanzó para abrazarla a manera de saludo—. ¡Pero mira cómo has crecido! Estás preciosa, Kayo.

—Hola, Virgil —ella se sonrojó un poco al sentirse admirada por el joven, aunque tampoco se quedó atrás en la admiración de sus atributos juveniles—. Tú también has cambiado. Debes ser todo un casanova en el Instituto.

El aludido sonrió ante eso, porque no lo había pensado mucho, pero así era.

Después del fin de semana que pasaran juntos él y Scott, se llevó la agradable sorpresa de que su atractivo sexual se había incrementado mucho, demasiado. No se había percatado de ello, hasta que una de sus amigas más cercanas se lo hizo notar de forma no muy sutil.

También vio que no sólo entre las jóvenes tanto dentro de su grupo de estudio como fuera de él, se empezaba a perfilar como un prospecto a conquista. Varias veces se percató que algunos jóvenes se habían atrevido a verlo de manera muy diferente. De igual forma, encontró recaditos en sus libros cuando estaba en la biblioteca y debía levantarse por otro material de consulta. O pegados en la puerta de su dormitorio o dentro del mismo, pasados por debajo de la hoja de madera. 

Alguien incluso tuvo la osadía de lanzarle un colorido piropo días atrás, cuando estaba en la cafetería con algunos de sus compañeros. Y no, no había sido una chica quien se lo había prodigado. De hecho, los mensajes más directos, aunque discretos, generalmente habían sido escritos por varones.

Había sido agradable, pero un poco intimidante para su naturaleza no tan extrovertida. Aun así, se mantuvo totalmente fiel a la extraña relación que mantenía con su hermano. Aunque no fuese una relación verdadera.

Sin embargo, al paso de los días y las semanas, el paulatino distanciamiento con Scott opacó por completo ese descubrimiento. Porque de un momento a otro las comunicaciones por cualquier medio ya no fueron diarias. Cuando él solicitaba una video llamada, su hermano se mostraba de pronto distraído, como si tuviese mucho trabajo por realizar, o se veía apresurado y su urgencia por terminar la llamada era muy visible. En otras ocasiones, un breve texto en el celular con una disculpa y la promesa a veces incumplida de llamarle después era la respuesta a los mensajes de Virgil.

Hasta que el último mes, Scott no respondió más a las video llamadas ni a su correo, y sólo enviaba pequeños y apresurados mensajes de texto al celular.

Kayo lo observó intrigada, pues había notado la repentina sombra de melancolía que esos pensamientos le habían provocado.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó con discreción, tratando de no incomodarlo.

—Sí, no te preocupes —respondió, tratando de recomponerse—. Sólo pensaba que en realidad no he tenido tiempo para averiguar si eso es verdad o no. El plan de estudios no me ha dejado mucho tiempo para hacer experimentos. Además, prefiero hacer un poco de ejercicio que andar buscando problemas.

—Oh, sé perfectamente de lo que hablas —dijo ella, y ambos sonrieron con cierto entendimiento. Bajaron los escalones que faltaban, uniéndose al resto de la familia.

Virgil recogió su maleta del vestíbulo y la llevó a su habitación, dispuesto a bajar enseguida para ayudar en los preparativos de la cena que disfrutarían esa noche. Sin embargo, cuando bajó a la mitad de las escaleras, la inconfundible voz de su hermano mayor lo detuvo en seco.

—¡Hola, ya llegamos! —avisó Scott, mientras él y su acompañante cruzaban el vestíbulo.

—¡Scoooooooott! —Alan y Gordon fueron los primeros en casi echársele encima.

Todos los demás miembros de la familia se acercaron para recibirlo también como habían hecho con Virgil. En cuanto los dos adolescentes lo dejaron, presentó a la joven que iba con él.

—Familia, les presento a Ridley O'Bannon.

Todos se dedicaron entonces a darles a ambos la bienvenida. Todos, excepto Virgil.

John se acercó a la pareja en forma discreta, observando también a su hermano en las escaleras. No pudo definir la expresión que Virgil mostraba, pero su lenguaje corporal decía a gritos lo que en ese momento pensaba.

—Ridley, él es mi hermano John.

—Hola —John volvió su atención a la joven, dándole una cálida bienvenida. Tuvo la impresión de que la mirada de la muchacha se volvía aún más brillante—. Un placer conocerte. Y bienvenida a la comunidad Tracy.

Mientras la joven y John conversaban, Scott volteó hacia la escalera, percatándose también de la presencia de Virgil. El menor no cambió su expresión cuando ambos se observaron fijamente. Scott decidió ir con él para hacerlo bajar al vestíbulo y presentarlo. El resto de la familia acaparó a la joven en ese momento.

John se tensó un poco al ver que el mayor los dejaba, dirigiéndose a donde estaba Virgil, quien no le quitó la vista de encima mientras subía, aunque su expresión mostraba un extraño gesto. Parecía… decepción.

Scott se paró a un escalón de distancia de su hermano menor y extendió su mano derecha.

—Virgil…

No lo dijo como un saludo, sino como ese íntimo y especial gesto que siempre compartían cuando eran pequeños. Un gesto que John envidiaba de ellos, porque era la forma en que ambos se comunicaban.

Este dudó un segundo, más no pudo evitar que el hábito de años de convivencia se hiciese presente. Alcanzó la mano del mayor y dejó que lo guiara hacia el vestíbulo.

Cuando ambos alcanzaron el piso, Scott se volvió hacia él y lo soltó, reemplazando el gesto por un fuerte y emotivo abrazo. En medio del mismo, Virgil sintió la caricia que el mayor le prodigaba en la mejilla con su propia mejilla, mientras su voz acarició sus oídos.

—Te extrañé mucho.

Al escucharlo, el menor forcejeó un poco para soltarse del abrazo. Por un par de segundos, ambos volvieron a mantener la mirada fija uno en el otro. Hasta que John carraspeó un poco, deshaciendo esa incómoda situación que se había suscitado en ese momento. La joven invitada de Scott los veía con cierta curiosidad, mientras los demás miembros de la familia volvían a sus labores.

—Ah, cierto. Quiero que conozcas a Ridley. Somos compañeros en varias clases.

—Virgil Tracy —sonriéndole, ella extendió su mano en cortesía—. Al fin te conozco. Scott no ha dejado de hablar de ti desde que nos conocimos, a inicios del curso.

Virgil tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantener un nivel aceptable de normalidad y no dejar que sus emociones le ganaran.

—¿Oh, sí? —a pesar de eso, tanto John como Scott notaron el tinte de ironía en sus palabras. La expresión de ambos se ensombreció mientras aguardaban lo siguiente que diría. Virgil decidió ser prudente—. Espero que sólo te haya contado las cosas buenas.  

—Te aseguro que sólo han sido cosas buenas —replicó ella con una tintineante risilla, contagiándolo de pronto con su buen ánimo. Él le sonrió en forma genuina—. Me dijo que eres un gran músico, así que quiero que me cuentes tú mismo de ese maravilloso don que posees.

La joven era hermosa y denotaba una gran inteligencia. Además, ella no era la culpable de la situación actual entre ambos hermanos.

—Por supuesto —Virgil decidió que no pelearía esa batalla, aunque se estuviese muriendo por dentro. Volteó con sus otros dos hermanos con actitud casual—. Scott, voy a secuestrarla un rato. ¿Te importa?

Scott levantó una ceja, un tanto desconcertado.

—No, en lo absoluto. Vayan, los alcanzo en unos minutos.

Virgil ofreció su brazo a la joven y ella, encantada por el gesto, de inmediato se sujetó de él y lo siguió al salón principal de la casa, justo en donde se encontraba el piano. Cuando ambos salieron de la vista del mayor, fue John quien puso palabras a su desconcierto. Él tampoco se había esperado esa manera de actuar de Virgil.

—Vaya, creo que si no tienes cuidado, tu novia terminará cambiándote.

—No es mi novia, John —gruñó Scott a manera de respuesta—. A propósito, debo advertirte que ella vino a conocerte a ti.

John volteó a verlo con una ligera expresión de incredulidad. 

—¿Entonces estás haciendo de casamentero, hermano? —se mofó el menor, provocándole mayor incomodidad al otro.

—¡Claro que no! No tengo tiempo para mí, mucho menos para eso. Esta parte del curso ha sido maratónica.

John recordó las palabras de Virgil en el auto.

—Bueno, Oxford se distingue por la forma como exigen calidad, Scott. Deberías saberlo después del primer mes de estar ahí. Ahora entiendo por qué no te habías comunicado con nosotros.

—Ni me digas.

Con esas últimas palabras, Scott levantó la maleta que llevaba y fue a su habitación, dispuesto a volver al salón y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

 

 

**Primo Coro y Solo.**

 

Mansión Tracy. Atardecer del Día de Gracias. Noviembre 23.

Suburbio de Forest Hill. Nueva York.  5:37 p.m.

 

Scott los encontró sentados frente al piano, conversando animadamente. Ridley intentaba tocar una melodía infantil, fallando de manera estrepitosa. Se maravilló al ver que, cada vez que la joven tocaba una nota errónea, su hermano mostraba una infinita paciencia y reía con ella.

No pudo evitar el leve aguijoneo de celos que lo invadió al verlos así, reprochándose tales pensamientos de inmediato. Ridley era muy abierta y sociable y tal como le había dicho, estaba enfocada en sus estudios por el momento. Por otra parte, según lo que habían hablado, ni él ni Virgil entraban en el tipo de interés de la joven. Ridley estudiaba el posgrado en Física Aerodinámica por su deseo de ser astronauta, y el saber que uno de los hermanos de Scott también lo deseaba (además de ser rubio y tímido), había incrementado su interés por conocerlo. Para ella, Virgil sólo era otro hermano en la familia.

El mayor de los Tracy se acercó a la pareja, sonriendo complacido.

—Hey, pichones. Veo que las clases de música van viento en popa.

—¡No te burles, Scott! —reprochó la muchacha, tratando de mostrarse indignada sin lograrlo—. Yo siempre tomé mis clases de piano muy en serio.

—¿Oh, sí? Ya lo veo. Repetiste una nota varias veces en Palillos Chinos.

—¡Las notas se repiten, señor Tracy!

—¡Pero no veinte veces, señorita O´Bannon!

Los tres rieron un poco, y Virgil decidió amenizar un poco el ambiente con un ligero tono de jazz mientras los otros discutían otra vez. En poco, las voces de su hermano y la joven se perdieron de su alcance auditivo, sumergido en su interpretación. Hasta que la voz de su hermano lo sacó un poco de su ensimismamiento.

—Virgil —sin dejar de tocar y sin cambiar su expresión relajada, volteó a verlo—. ¿Te preparo algo para tomar?

El aludido lo pensó un momento sin perder el ritmo ni la melodía.

—Sí, uhm… un poco de Ron y agua mineral. Gracias.

Ridley se levantó del banco, siguiendo a Scott hacia la parte de la casa en donde se encontraba el bar.

—Voy contigo, Scott. Quiero conocer tu casa.

—Pero no es gran cosa.

—Oh, yo creo que sí. Es muy grande. Debe tener pasadizos secretos. ¿no?

Continuó tocando hasta que su hermano y la joven volvieron con él, llevándole un vaso con la bebida solicitada.

—Te lo dejo. Voy a llevar a Ridley a conocer el resto de la casa.

—Está bien. Los veo en la cena.

De pronto se sintió extrañamente solitario, como si Scott lo hubiese desplazado no sólo mientras estaban lejos, sino también en ese momento. Su desánimo volvió, más se esforzó por ocultarlo.

Sin embargo, Scott le hizo una muy breve y discreta caricia en la nuca cuando se retiraba tras la joven, provocando un ligero estremecimiento en el menor. Ese gesto y la actitud un poco distante de su hermano lo confundieron demasiado. 

Durante la cena y el resto de la velada, Scott no se separó de su amiga, hablando casi todo el tiempo con ella, participando muy poco en las conversaciones que se levantaban entre los demás miembros de la familia y sólo en muy pocas ocasiones, invitando a Virgil a unirse a la plática.

Finalmente, cuando la cena terminó, Virgil pudo ver que Ridley le comentaba a Scott que deseaba retirarse. Así que el mayor de los hermanos de pronto tomó la palabra.

—Familia, voy a llevar a Ridley a casa de sus padres antes de que sea más tarde.

—¿Se van ya? —preguntó la abuela, un poco desconcertada. Scott le sonrió indulgente antes de aclarar la situación.

—Así es, abuela. Sus padres viven al otro extremo de la ciudad. No es justo que la acaparemos cuando su familia la espera.

Cuando la pareja se retiró hacia el recibidor, después de despedirse, Virgil decidió levantarse de la mesa, alegando un leve malestar y mucho cansancio.

—Creo que no pasaré el resto de la velada con ustedes —comentó mientras se levantaba también, observando furtivamente a la pareja mientras se preparaban para salir de la casa.

John pudo ver nuevamente el cambio en el humor de Virgil, y no pudo explicarse el repentino enfado que sintió hacia su hermano mayor. Aunque había explicado la situación, estaba dejando de lado a la familia, especialmente a quien se suponía, debía darle mayor atención. Trató de intervenir para evitar que su hermano se alejara de ellos.

—Virgil, pero queremos estar un rato más contigo.

—Lo siento. Me siento muy cansado. Debe ser el estrés.

—Está bien, hijo —Jeff lo disculpó mientras volvía a la mesa, después de despedir a Scott y a Ridley. Al parecer, tampoco a él le agradaba la idea de ver a su familia dispersa, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, ahora que eran adultos—. Descansa. Mañana pasaremos el día juntos.

El muchacho asintió, yendo a donde estaba su abuela. Se despidió de ella con un beso y un desesperado abrazo, y en seguida sólo dijo adiós al resto de la familia, retirándose hacia la parte superior de la mansión con prisa mal disimulada.

Esta vez, no sólo fue John quien se mostró muy preocupado por el comportamiento de Virgil. Su padre no dejó de observarlo mientras subía las escaleras. Cuando desapareció de su vista, volteó a ver a su segundo hijo y bajó la voz lo suficiente para que sólo él lo escuchase.

—No sé qué es lo que está ocurriendo, pero no me agrada la forma en que Virgil se ve afectado.

John fijó su atención en su padre, alarmado al pensar que esos dos estaban siendo demasiado obvios, al grado que Jeff Tracy sospechaba de su relación.

—Eh… bueno. Dijo que estaba cansado. Debe ser el estrés de la escuela…

Jeff fijó su mirada experimentada de padre en él, haciéndolo guardar silencio.

—Ambos sabemos que la escuela no estresa a Virgil, John. No son sus clases, o la cercanía de los exámenes. Es algo que tiene que ver con Scott. Los conozco de toda la vida, y sé que es por algo entre ellos.

John se arrebujó en la silla, tratando de no verse intimidado por la forma en que su padre lo veía. Porque al igual que Scott, tenía la enorme sensibilidad para leer a las personas.

—Podría ser… pero no tengo idea…

—Está bien, hijo —Jeff suavizó su expresión, sonriéndole con calidez. Lo menos que deseaba era arruinar la velada de alguno más de sus hijos—. Mañana en la mañana hablaré con ellos. Tal vez podamos ayudarles a resolver cualquier mal entendido que hayan tenido.

Y sin agregar más, el patriarca volvió a fijar su atención en el resto de la familia.

John respiró, aunque no se sintió del todo aliviado.

La situación lo estaba poniendo nervioso también a él.

 

 

**III. Staccato**

 

Mansión Tracy. Madrugada posterior al Día de Acción de Gracias.

Noviembre 24. 3:03 a.m.

 

Virgil despertó sobresaltado, tratando de ubicar el ruido que interrumpiera su sueño. Se incorporó un poco, reconociendo en la penumbra que estaba en su habitación, en la casa de su familia.

Pensó que había sido parte de su sueño, pero al escuchar en su puerta otra vez leves toques, supo que eso lo había despertado. No se levantó de inmediato, pensando en quién podría buscarlo a esa hora.

Por tercera vez, el golpeteo en la puerta volvió, insistente. Estuvo a punto de gritarle a quien se había atrevido a interrumpir su sueño que se fuera, cuando la inconfundible voz de Scott se escuchó amortiguada al otro lado de la hoja de madera.

—Virgil, ¿podemos hablar?

Por un momento, una fuerte tensión se instaló en sus hombros, más tomando ánimo, se levantó de la cama y fue a abrirle.

El mayor se retiró un paso de la puerta, esperando por su hermano. Estaba ligeramente ebrio, pero se veía demasiado feliz.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Ya viste la hora que es?

—¿Qué importa la hora, Virgil? Hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido —diciendo eso, Scott intentó abrazarlo, más Virgil lo detuvo con esfuerzo, impidiéndole entrar a su habitación. El mayor se desconcertó—. ¿No me vas a dejar entrar?

—No. Estoy cansado, quiero dormir el resto de la noche.

—Vaya, eso es nuevo —replicó el mayor con tono de mofa—. Creí que me extrañabas.

Virgil se enfadó al escucharlo.

—¡Por supuesto que te extrañaba! Pero no voy a caer en un juego tan sucio, Scott. No creí que fueras capaz de hacer algo así.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡De todo lo que has estado haciendo! ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?

Totalmente desconcertado, el aludido frunció un poco su entrecejo y trató de entrar a la habitación otra vez.

—Mira, si vas a volver a montarme una escenita de celos…

—¡No es una “escenita de celos”, idiota! —Virgil levantó la voz, enfadado, mientras empujaba al mayor con fuerza hacia el pasillo—. ¡No me vuelvas a insultar en esa forma! ¡Lárgate a tu cuarto!

—¡No sé de qué estás hablando! —Scott lo apartó de un manotazo—. ¡No me empujes!

—¡Soy tu hermano, no una de esas tontas ingenuas a las que te llevaste a la cama con engaños!

Por un momento, Scott se quedó quieto, viéndolo desconcertado. Entonces volvió a su enfado.

—Ya sé que eres mi hermano. Deja de decir incoherencias y explícame por qué...

—¿Incoherencias? —Virgil se irguió ante él, furioso. De manera argumentativa levantó el brazo izquierdo en un movimiento demasiado brusco, cosa que el mayor mal entendió como un intento de golpearlo. Por reflejo, Scott lo sujetó—. ¡Ahora soy yo el que está mal! ¡Claro, tú nunca haces nada malo! ¡Suéltame!

John despertó al escuchar la discusión casi junto a su puerta. Por un momento permaneció en silencio, oyendo las voces airadas de sus hermanos. Hasta que reaccionó, levantándose casi de un salto de la cama.

—Lo único que quiero es que te calmes y me hables…

—¡No tengo nada qué hablar contigo! ¡Suéltame, Scott!

—¡No, hasta que me digas qué demonios ocurre contigo!  

Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que vio a la fugaz luz del farol exterior que se colaba por el ventanal del final del corredor, fue a ambos hermanos sujetándose uno al otro por los brazos, mientras se empujaban mutuamente. Como si fuesen un par de niños peleando.

—¿Qué…? —sin pensarlo mucho, se dirigió a donde estaban los otros, tratando de meterse entre ellos para que se soltaran mientras los reprendía en un siseo—.  ¿Qué rayos están haciendo? ¡Van a despertar a toda la familia!

Scott soltó a Virgil de un empujón más violento, jadeando un poco por el esfuerzo. Virgil se replegó contra la pared, sobando su antebrazo izquierdo, justo donde las marcas de los dedos de su hermano se empezaban a hacer visibles.

—¡No te entrometas, John! —advirtió el mayor, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de ira a su otro hermano.

Antes de que las cosas escalaran aún más, la imperativa voz de Jefferson Tracy se dejó escuchar en el corredor, al tiempo que la luz principal se encendía.

—¡¿Qué escándalo es este?! —los tres jóvenes se paralizaron, volteando hacia donde estaba su padre, quien los veía con gesto enfadado y severo—. ¡Vayan a sus habitaciones! ¡Ahora!

Sin chistar, los dos menores asintieron con un gesto y se apresuraron a cumplir la orden. Scott permaneció unos segundos en el pasillo, con la cabeza baja y los puños apretados. Suspiró profundamente, tranquilizándose y por fin volteó a encarar a su padre.

—Papá…

—Sea lo que sea, Scott, no es el momento. Ve a dormir. Mañana hablaremos con calma de esto.

Hubo silencio nuevamente, hasta que el joven asintió.

—Sí, señor.

Sin más, se retiró, encerrándose en su habitación, tratando de quitarse el amargo sabor que la frustración le había dejado, tratando de entender qué había ocurrido con Virgil para que se comportara en esa forma.

Por su parte, Virgil se había encerrado a oscuras, aun sobando su brazo, frustrado y demasiado enfadado con Scott.

No era justo que lo tratara de esa forma. Mucho menos cuando sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo y cómo lo estaba lastimando. Primero con su irresponsabilidad, enseguida con su indiferencia y finalmente, con la desfachatez de pasearse frente a él con una chica.

Volvió a la cama, sintiendo un enorme nudo en la garganta al pensar en eso último.

Porque el mensaje de su hermano había sido muy claro.

Él no le importaba. Todo se trataba sólo de sexo. Cero emociones, nulo compromiso, aunque no hubiese una relación establecida. Pero eso tampoco era el meollo del asunto. Porque aunque él hubiese aceptado su propuesta, aunque se hubiesen comprometido ese día, ¿cómo podía creer que le sería fiel, si se trataba de _Scott_?

Scott-Casanova-Tracy, el mismo del que todos hablaban siempre en la secundaria y entre sus amistades.

El mismo que casi se había convertido en una leyenda en cuanto a conquistas y flirteos al por mayor.

Había sido tan ingenuo…

Pasaron varios minutos en los que la habitación se mantuvo envuelta en un espeso silencio.

Finalmente, Virgil se convenció de que debía irse antes de que terminase el fin de semana, porque de otra forma, volvería a caer en ese nefasto juego de las promesas falsas y las ilusiones sin fundamento.

Se iría en la mañana, a primera hora. Aunque tuviese que inventar la peor excusa para que su familia no se preocupase por eso.

Aunque le doliera demasiado no volver a ver a Scott.

 

 

**Intermezzo e Silencio**

 

Mansión Tracy. Noviembre 24. 6:00 a.m.

 

John despertó otra vez debido al ruido fuera de su habitación, y también de la casa.

Intrigado, se levantó de la cama y se asomó al ventanal, descubriendo asombrado que su abuela y su padre, aún enfundados en sus pijamas y batas de casa, hablaban con Virgil, quien estaba completamente vestido y con sus maletas a un lado.

Alcanzó a ver también que su hermano abrazaba a su abuela, sosteniendo ese abrazo por más tiempo del necesario, con los ojos cerrados y una brevísima expresión de dolor en su rostro. Se soltó de ella con renuencia y abrazó también a su padre casi de la misma forma.

Un taxi se detuvo entonces en la entrada, llamando la atención de los tres en la parte de abajo, y la de John.

Virgil se estaba despidiendo sólo de su padre y su abuela, y dejaba demasiadas incógnitas abiertas.

Además, Scott no se veía por ningún lado.

Sin perder tiempo, John volvió al interior de la habitación y se colocó su propia bata, yendo precipitadamente hacia el pasillo que lo llevaría directo a las escaleras, y de ahí, al exterior de la mansión.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta principal, encontró a su hermano mayor parado a un lado de la misma en iguales condiciones que el resto de su familia, viendo partir a Virgil. Y lo que más sorprendió a John, fue la expresión de desolación en su rostro, y las lágrimas que pugnaban por escapar de sus ojos, mientras se mantenía firme, con el maxilar fuertemente apretado y las manos empuñadas.

Fue entonces demasiado obvio.

Virgil estaba huyendo de esa situación, y ni siquiera Scott lo había podido detener.


	3. Segunda parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los acontecimientos inmediatos a la partida de Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA: antes de iniciar con este capítulo, hago una aclaración. Esta parte de la historia tomó forma cuando escribía el Acto I. Imaginé a Virgil en una relación con una persona tóxica, todo por tratar de dejar atrás la obsesión con su hermano. Fueron varios escenarios los que imaginé, incluido el que da la pauta para que Virgil decida ser también paramédico. Sólo que la vida me atropelló, y ya no pude darle forma al boceto del fic, hasta hoy.  
> Ahora bien, reconozco que soy fanfanfanfan de los muñequitos y la serie nueva nos está dando muchos momentos extraordinarios, a pesar de sus fallas en comparación con la serie anterior. A tal grado, que a ratos no me basta seguir los episodios, sino también al fandom. Y me he encontrado con fics maravillosos, tanto de una serie como de otra.  
> Retomando el punto del comentario, posiblemente haya alguna similitud con varios fics de autoras inglesas y estadounidenses en esto de una relación tóxica, pero es una idea que al parecer, varias personas le hemos dado vuelta porque Virgil se presta para ello, y bueno, yo la tenía pensada hace años. Uno de los fics más recientes que me gustó mucho, “Should we Tell Him?” de Mars_Mckie, tiene una mención precisamente de esa situación en unos cuántos párrafos. Muchos otros fics con esta temática estaban en la página del infame Belah Gaat, alias The Hood, ahora desaparecida por ser un lugar muuuuuuy macabro (ah, pero delicioso en cuanto a los kinkyfics, en serio XD). Fue una sorpresa, pero no por ello desisto de escribir mi idea.  
> Y bueno, aclarado eso, continuamos con la historia.  
> \-------------------------------------------------

  1. **Secundo Coro e Solo. Bajo.**



_**Área de Lavanderías, zona comercial universitaria** _

_**Instalaciones exteriores del INSTITUTO DE INGENIERÍA DE MASSACHUSETTS** _

 

Virgil vio con cierto desencanto el mensaje que Scott había enviado hacía diez minutos. No deseaba abrirlo, porque al hacerlo, al leer cada palabra que su hermano le escribía en esos textos, ahora continuos y recurrentes, sentía que se asfixiaba.

No era para menos. Porque lo ocurrido en la estación de autobuses había sido su peor pesadilla convertida en realidad y no deseaba recordarla. Fue un episodio muy doloroso que lo llenó de vergüenza y mucho pesar.

Habían pasado tres días de eso y él aún no podía superarlo.

Su mente seguía atascada en esos acontecimientos.

 

_** FLASHBACK **_

A varias calles de la estación de autobuses, Virgil volvió a ver su teléfono cuando éste vibró por nanogésima ocasión. Scott le había escrito alrededor de doce mensajes de texto, preguntándole con insistencia el motivo por el que se había ido tan abruptamente. Cuando no contestó ninguno, empezaron las llamadas.

Después de bajar del taxi, respondió a la siguiente llamada que recibió, arrepintiéndose de inmediato cuando su hermano mayor casi le grito al otro lado de la línea.

_—¡No vayas a colgar! Sólo explícame por qué, Virgil._

—No quiero hablar —se dirigió al interior de la terminal, buscando la línea de autobuses que lo llevaría de regreso a Massachusetts, aún con el teléfono al oído—. Por favor, ya déjame en paz.

—¡ _No! ¡No voy a dejarte hasta que me expliques por qué huyes en la forma en que lo estás haciendo!_ —volvió a insistir, cambiando su tono autoritario por uno casi suplicante—. _Virgil, háblame. Dime qué ocurrió,_ _porque no puedo entenderlo._

—Scott, no hagas esto más difícil…

 _—¿Fue algo que dije? ¿Qué fue? ¿Qué hice para que…? —_ Hubo silencio un momento, hasta que el mayor tuvo una súbita revelación—. _¿Fue por ella? ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Creíste que estaba con ella?_

—¡No me vayas a decir que es mi imaginación, Scott!

— _Virgil, Ridley sólo es una amiga. No estoy saliendo con ella —_ escuchó el tono desesperado de su hermano y eso le ocasionó un mayor enfado.

—¡No sólo fue por eso, Scott! —se arrepintió de haber levantado la voz al ver que la joven que lo atendía al otro lado del mostrador le dirigía una mirada entre cautelosa y alarmada. Sin dejar el teléfono le sonrió con gesto de disculpa, compró el boleto y fue hacia el andén señalado—. Fueron muchas cosas y situaciones que sucedieron en estos últimos meses. El que la llevaras a casa sólo me confirmó lo que estabas haciendo.

— _No he estado con nadie desde que volví a Oxford. Te lo juro. ¿Por qué sigues pensando que no me importas?_

 —¡Porque es verdad! —Se detuvo en medio del corredor, tratando de contener la ira que empezaba a embargarlo—. El que no respondieras las video llamadas y que me dejaras tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, me lo confirma. ¿Qué crees que pensé cuando dejaste de contestar en la aplicación? ¿Y cuando pasaron semanas sin una llamada, con mensajes tan evasivos y breves que parecía que te molestaba hacerlos?

Escuchó un alterado tartamudeo cuando dijo eso y en seguida, la airada voz de su hermano.

— _¡Todo el tiempo te lo dije! ¡Cuando no podía responderte, te enviaba mis disculpas, explicándotelo! ¿Qué más querías que hiciera? ¡Estaba ocupado con las asignaturas del curso!_

—¿Y crees que yo no, tarado? ¡Aun así, siempre estuve ahí, esperándote! —Bajó la cabeza y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, desmoralizado y harto de la situación—. Debo colgar.

 _—¡No, espera!_ —El mayor desistió por completo de su tono enfadado, volviendo a pedirle tiempo—. _Déjame enmendar mis errores, Virgil. Al menos déjame explicarte lo ocurrido. No te vayas así._

—Tuviste cuatro meses para hacerlo. A estas alturas no tiene caso que lo intentes —la llamada para abordar se escuchó en ese momento. Virgil decidió terminar con esa discusión—. Adiós, Scott.

Sin darle oportunidad, colgó y apagó el teléfono, dirigiéndose hacia el autobús para abordarlo. Nunca imaginó que, mientras localizaba su asiento, Scott estaba ya en la estación, buscándolo entre la gente, corriendo desesperado por encontrarlo. John lo seguía con enorme esfuerzo.

Virgil escuchó que se armaba una pequeña trifulca en el andén, justo en la puerta del autobús. Sintiendo que la ansiedad volvía, se levantó de su asiento, viendo en ese momento que su hermano mayor estaba ahí, seguido por John y uno de los operadores, mientras alguien decía que ya habían llamado a seguridad.

—¡Scott! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó incrédulo, parado en medio del pasillo cuando el mayor abrió la portezuela que separaba la cabina del área de pasajeros.

—¡No puedes irte! ¡Tenemos que hablar!

—¡No puede estar aquí! —El operador también intentaba bajar a Scott del autobús—. ¡Estamos por salir! ¡Debe bajar al andén!

—Scott, por favor. Vámonos —John intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón, en vano—. Estás causando un escándalo.

—¡¡No voy a bajarme hasta que hable con mi hermano!! —fue la amenazante respuesta del mayor de los Tracy, ocasionando que la discusión se volviese más tupida—. ¡Espérame en el andén, John!

Virgil volteó a todas partes, dándose cuenta que todos los pasajeros los veían con disgusto por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Entonces decidió actuar para hacer entrar en razón a su hermano.

—¡Está bien! —Dijo, levantando la voz. Los otros guardaron silencio al escucharlo—. Scott, hablemos. Pero no aquí. No quiero causar más problemas. 

Su hermano lo observó fijamente, aún alterado. Asintió entonces, retrocediendo a la entrada del vehículo, seguido por el operador. John fue el primero que bajó, quedándose en la puerta, esperando por los otros dos.

Virgil y Scott se quedaron un momento en los escalones, con la puerta de la cabina cerrada a los oídos de los demás pasajeros. Solos. El mayor volteó con él, todavía peleando con el ligero jadeo en su respiración, fijando su azul e intensa mirada en la de su hermano.

—No puedes irte así, Virgil.

—Puedo hacerlo, Scott. Ahora que sé que no te importo, puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en esa idea absurda? ¡Eres lo único que me importa! ¡Te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio!

—¿Después de todo este tiempo de ignorarme y evitarme? ¡Claro que voy a seguir insistiendo, porque eso es lo que me has demostrado! Sólo me querías de trofeo, ¿No? Pues bien, lo conseguiste. Ahora déjame en paz.

Por un momento, el mayor guardó silencio ante sus palabras, aturdido. Más de pronto, una furia súbita se anidó en su pecho, lastimándolo al comprender lo que decía.

—¡Maldita sea, Virgil! ¡¡Eres mi hermano, no un jodido trofeo!! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en esa forma tan aberrante? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a creer que soy tan ruin para verte de esa forma?! ¡¡Eres lo más importante que ha ocurrido en mi existencia!! ¡¡Entiéndelo de una vez!!

En ese momento, dos guardias de seguridad subieron al autobús, sujetando a Scott para obligarlo a bajar. Éste forcejeó, tratando de evitarlo, haciendo la situación más difícil. Lleno de ira y vergüenza, Virgil no bajó al andén. Desde el último escalón del autobús vio toda la escena y finalmente, cuando Scott se volvió hacia él, aun forcejeando con los dos hombres de seguridad, no le quedó más remedio que aplastar sus ánimos.

—¡¡Scott!! ¡Scott! ¡Basta, escúchame! —a pesar del alboroto, al oírlo, el aludido se detuvo en su esfuerzo por soltarse de los oficiales—. Por favor, ya basta. No quiero volver a verte.

—¡No! Virgil, no…

—No me llames, no me busques. Seré yo quien lo haga, cuando esté listo. Ahora vete.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigió, volviendo al interior del autobús, arrebujándose en su asiento, sumamente avergonzado. En el andén, John tuvo que sumarse a los oficiales para detener a Scott, situación que aprovechó el operador del vehículo para subir al mismo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, poniéndose en marcha de inmediato.

Virgil cerró los ojos, evitando ver lo que ocurría con sus hermanos. No volteó hacia el andén mientras se alejaban del mismo, tomando rumbo hacia la Interestatal.

 

** FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

 

Apagó el teléfono y volvió su atención hacia la máquina lavadora ante la que se encontraba, perdiendo su mirada en el repetitivo movimiento de la ropa dentro de ella, tratando de olvidar.

No se percató que, al otro lado de las filas de máquinas lavadoras, un estudiante de tres cursos avanzados al suyo lo observaba con interés.

 

 

**2\. Cavatina**

**_Universidad Espacial_ **

**_Seis días después del Día de Acción de Gracias._ **

 

John se desesperó al leer por quincuagésima vez el párrafo del libro que intentaba estudiar, puesto que no tenía ningún sentido para él en ese momento.

De hecho, nada tenía mucho sentido desde hacía casi una semana, cuando se vio envuelto en una cuasi tragedia con sus hermanos mayores, y todo por un terrible mal entendido

A pesar de que habían pasado ya seis días, aún recordaba con nítida claridad todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos vividos.

Recordó la expresión de Scott, parado en la puerta principal de la casa, viendo cómo su hermano se alejaba de él, sin explicaciones o intento alguno de hablar y aclarar las cosas.

Recordó también su expresión fiera y determinada cuando entró a la casa y subió las escaleras corriendo. John lo había seguido, haciendo caso al presentimiento que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Se cambió de ropa lo más rápido que pudo y al salir al corredor, alcanzó a verlo cuando bajaba las escaleras, vestido y con toda la intención de organizar una persecución por toda la ciudad para detener a Virgil.

Tenía que detenerlo, o al menos, acompañarlo para evitar que fuera a ocasionar un accidente.

Lo alcanzó en el momento en que abordaba su auto, dejando a su padre y a su abuela totalmente desconcertados cuando lo vieron salir al garaje, sin responder a sus preguntas. Scott estuvo a punto de dejarlo atrás, más tuvo que abrir la portezuela y salir a gritarle cuando John se interpuso en su camino, parándose justo delante del auto, exigiéndole que le permitiera conducir, porque él sabía en dónde tomaría el autobús.

Camino a la estación, mientras se aferraba al volante con fuerza debido al estrés, escuchó vociferar al otro contra el tráfico, los peatones y las señales de tránsito, al tiempo que enviaba texto tras texto al teléfono de Virgil, sin respuesta. Estaba hecho un energúmeno. Hasta que en una luz roja que casi se saltan, John decidió preguntarle el porqué de su comportamiento.

Scott intentó evadir esa pregunta, así que John volvió a insistir, asegurándole no muy convencido de lo que decía, que sabía lo que había ocurrido entre ellos y que los entendía.

Eso funcionó un poco, haciendo que Scott dejara de insultar a todo el que se les atravesara. Aun así, John tuvo que suprimir una exclamación de sorpresa al descubrir en las limitadas respuestas que su hermano le dio, que efectivamente, ya había una fuerte relación entre ellos. Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse en actitud estoica al escuchar al mayor cuando le dijo que no podría vivir en paz si su hermano lo rechazaba una vez más.

Una Vez Más.

Lo observó de reojo cuando guardó silencio, viendo el celular que sostenía en su mano, decidiéndose de pronto a marcar para llamar a Virgil. Estaban a media cuadra de la estación cuando el menor respondió a una de esas llamadas.

Scott no le dio tiempo de estacionarse. Aún con la llamada en marcha, casi brincó del auto en movimiento al verse cerca de la entrada a la estación. Así que John tuvo que estacionarse en el primer lugar disponible que vio, sin darse cuenta que era un espacio reservado para minusválidos.

Correr tras su hermano fue un acto maratónico.

Cuando lo alcanzó, éste ya estaba arriba del autobús, discutiendo vivamente con el operador y otro de los encargados, mientras Virgil los veía con ojos enormes debido a la sorpresa.

Desde ese momento, John no estaba muy seguro de qué había ocurrido. Sólo recordaba haber visto a los dos guardias que lograron someter a Scott, bajándolo del autobús, mientras Virgil le decía que se fuera. Recordaba un poco la pelea que siguió a continuación porque él salió con dos puñetazos muy bien plantados, cortesía de un hombre de seguridad. Y cuando al fin lograron someterlo, tirándolo al piso, sujeto por los dos uniformados.

Nunca se percató del momento exacto en que el autobús se había ido.

Todavía aturdido debido a los golpes, no estuvo muy consciente cuando los llevaron a un lugar cerrado, parecido a un cubículo de seguridad, hasta el momento en que su padre entró ahí, con una grave expresión en su rostro, seguido por uno de los abogados de la empresa.

No recordaba casi nada del fuerte regaño que Jeff les había dado, después de haber sacado a ambos hermanos de la estación, librándolos de una demanda gracias al abogado que lo acompañaba, ni el airado reclamo que le hizo a él al mencionarle que el auto de Scott se lo había llevado la grúa porque se habían estacionado en un lugar que no era propicio.

Lo único que sí tenía muy presente hasta ese momento, era la expresión derrotada de su hermano mayor y el doloroso silencio en el que se sumergió, después de haber fallado estrepitosamente en su esfuerzo por hablar con Virgil. Porque John estaba más que sorprendido al encontrarse con una versión de Scott que nunca imaginó ver en su vida. Y sus palabras volvieron a su memoria con más fuerza.

No podría vivir en paz si lo rechazaba una vez más…

Virgil lo había hecho sin ningún miramiento.

Después de eso, Scott no volvió a ser el mismo. En cuestión de horas, John lo vio convertirse en una miserable sombra que deambulaba en su habitación, pegado a un inútil teléfono que sólo le devolvía el frío mensaje que activaba el buzón de voz de su hermano. Hasta que llegó el momento en que debía volver a Inglaterra.

Tratando de salvar la situación, John había intentado hablar con Virgil para hacerlo entrar en razón, o al menos hacer que se despidiese de Scott.

Más todo fue en vano.

Totalmente frustrado, John vio partir a Scott también, preguntándose si esos dos alguna vez arreglarían esa situación tan desastrosa. Y no había dejado de pensar en ello hasta ese momento, preocupado por la falta de respuesta de Virgil, y la profunda apatía en la que Scott se escudaba, muy presente en su voz cada vez que hablaba por teléfono con él.

Así que no fue nada raro el que alcanzara su teléfono, dejando el libro de lado, y marcara un número de teléfono. Esperó unos segundos, hasta que escuchó el tono de enlace y la vibrante voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, Ridley. Soy John, el hermano de Scott Tracy. Quería pedirte un favor muy especial…

 

 

**3\. Cabaletta.**

**_Una semana después de Acción de Gracias_ **

**_Laboratorio de Comunicaciones. M.I.T._ **

 

Virgil estaba firmando el libro de visitas del laboratorio para apartar un lugar de trabajo para esa tarde, cuando sintió que alguien se paraba a su lado, observándolo.

Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con una desconcertante vista.

Un joven de apariencia muy similar a su hermano mayor y posiblemente de su misma edad, lo veía con interés. Su sonrisa y su actitud extrovertida lo pusieron nervioso.

—Hola —dijo el joven en forma casual, buscando romper el hielo—. ¿Eres nuevo?

—Uh… No. Bueno… sí en este lugar. Tengo mi propio equipo en el dormitorio —carraspeó un poco, tratando de normalizar su voz y mostrarse lo más tranquilo que pudiese—. Pero mi computadora está en servicio y necesito hacer un trabajo de emergencia.

—Eso explica el porqué no te había visto antes por aquí —el joven amplió su sonrisa y de inmediato le tendió la mano derecha—. William Greystone, de quinto grado de Ingeniería. ¿Y tú eres…?

—Virgil Tracy —aún en forma torpe, estrechó su mano a manera de presentación—. Segundo grado.

—Mucho gusto, Virgil Tracy de Segundo Grado —respondió William aun sujetando su mano. Entrecerró los ojos y aumentó su perspicaz observación del otro—. Es curioso. Te me haces conocido. ¿No eres pariente de alguien famoso? ¿Un actor, o político quizás?

—Pues… algo así. Mi papá es Jefferson Tracy.

Por un momento, Greystone lo observó mientras hacía la actuación de tratar de recordar algo. Por supuesto, días antes había buscado en la Red toda la información que había podido de él.

—¿Jeff Tracy, el astronauta? —Cuando el otro asintió con duda, amplió la sonrisa y levantó la voz un poco, en un tono entusiasta—. ¿De verdad? ¡Esto es extraordinario!  ¡Siempre he admirado a tu papá! Debe ser genial vivir con uno de los astronautas del proyecto lunar.

—Uhm… —Virgil no sonrió mientras lo escuchaba. Se encogió de hombros y volteó hacia el área donde estaban los equipos de consulta—. Sí, creo que sí.

Al parecer, su expresión mostró algo de desencanto al decirlo, porque de inmediato, la sonrisa de Greystone declinó un poco, y enseguida intentó cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Oh… Estaba por ir a la cafetería mientras se desocupa mi lugar. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

—Tengo que terminar con esto —comentó Virgil mientras señalaba su mochila—. Debo preparar un análisis para el profesor Krouznik.

—¿Tienes clases con Krouznik? Ese viejillo demente y amargado… —sorpresivamente, Greystone se inclinó a su lado, ignorando su espacio personal, buscando su nombre en la lista de espera. Estaba a doce lugares antes que el nombre de Virgil—. Yo todavía guardo varios de los análisis que nos exigió para sus cátedras. Es bastante duro con los análisis. Tal vez te pueda servir uno de los que tengo. Me hizo repetirlos como tres veces. Uhm… mira, en unos veinte minutos yo tengo lugar libre. Si quieres, podemos compartirlo también. Terminarías antes de que te toque un lugar.

Virgil lo pensó un momento, viéndolo con menos recelo. No pudo evitar las breves comparaciones del aspecto de su interlocutor con el de Scott mientras el otro aguardaba su respuesta.

Alto, de físico armonioso y cuidado, cabello castaño claro y piel blanca. Pequeñas pecas cubrían parte de su nariz, ligeramente más corta y redondeada que la de Scott. Aunque su mirada era de color verde con matices gris acero, esa chispa vivaz y confiada que brillaba en sus ojos era lo que realmente le llamó la atención, porque era la misma que veía en los ojos de su hermano mayor cuando hablaba con él. 

Virgil sacudió ese desliz mental, pensando en el desaire sufrido la semana anterior.

Este joven no era Scott, y no tenía por qué compararlo con él.

—Sí, podría hacerlo. ¿Crees que sea en veinte minutos?

—Tal vez un poco más. Pero eso nos dará tiempo para ir por un vaso de cafeína recién filtrada. ¿Qué dices, Virgil Tracy de Segundo?

Decidió darse una oportunidad, y tal vez a su interlocutor también, si era lo suficientemente inteligente.

—Que acepto acompañarte. No me perdería por nada del mundo un vaso de esa cafeína recién filtrada.

Greystone sonrió, pensando que tenía ganada la mitad de la tarea.

 

 

**4\. Intermezzo secondo.**

 

**_Biblioteca de Ingenierías_ **

**_Universidad de Oxford, Inglaterra._ **

 

Scott mordisqueó la punta del bolígrafo, con la vista perdida en el ventanal de corte medievalista que tenía a un lado de la mesa de trabajo.

Ridley lo observaba de reojo mientras terminaba de copiar un párrafo del libro que estudiaba, recordando el favor que John le había solicitado.

Estuvieron así por cinco minutos más, hasta que la muchacha se enfadó un poquito al ver que no cambiaba de posición.

—Scott Tracy, se supone que vinimos a la biblioteca porque tienes que realizar un ensayo especial que podría llevarte dos días si te enfrascas en la investigación YA, y lo que he visto por espacio de veinte minutos, es tu manera tan indolente de pasar el tiempo sin hacer absolutamente nada, y sin que eso te preocupe.

Scott parpadeó, volteando a verla. Tal como si estuviese saliendo de un extraño trance.

—Eh… ¿dijiste algo?

Ella bufó con enfado.

—¡Scott! ¿Qué ocurre contigo? Estás muy distraído.

El muchacho aspiró profundamente, tratando de enfocarse.

—Lo siento. Sí, pensaba en otra cosa.

—Pero por supuesto que me di cuenta que pensabas en otra cosa. ¿No vas a iniciar con tu ensayo?

Scott se reacomodó en la silla y vio el libro y su libreta abierta.

—Uh… se supone que debería tener al menos la idea de lo que voy a escribir, pero no lo he pensado.

No despegó la vista del papel en blanco. Ella no dejó de observarlo, dándose cuenta que la situación que John le había comentado que podría suscitarse era más grave.

—Scott, hay algo que te está preocupando. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Esta vez, el joven no evitó el profundo suspiro que parecía atorado en su pecho.

—No realmente, pero no creo que sea una buena idea quedarme callado.

Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza, dándose cuenta que efectivamente, Scott necesitaba hablar con alguien.

—No, yo tampoco lo creo. Tienes más de una semana perdido en el limbo y me estoy preocupando. Puedes confiar en mí. ¿Es algo familiar? ¿Algo sentimental? ¿Alguna chica linda que conociste y de la que yo no me he enterado?

Scott levantó la vista, sonriendo débilmente ante esa idea. Ridley también sonrió.

—No, no. Es más bien algo que sucedió con mi familia… —la expresión de ella adquirió un leve tono de alarma. Eso era inesperado. John sólo le había dicho lo que temía que pudiese hacer Scott—. Discutí con Virgil después de que llegué a casa, y se enfadó muchísimo. No he podido comunicarme con él.

—¿En todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué?

—Es… complicado. Pero he tratado de llamarlo por teléfono, le he pedido que responda las videollamadas, o que me conteste los mensajes de texto o los correos que le he enviado, y no lo ha hecho.

Ridley frunció levemente el ceño.

—Debiste haber hecho algo muy grave, Scott Carpenter Tracy. Virgil es un chico muy dulce. ¿Cómo es posible que hayas discutido con él?

—¡Te juro que yo no hice nada! Todo esto ha sido un mal entendido, pero él no quiso creerme cuando intenté explicarle las cosas.

—Pues todo parece indicar que empeoraste la situación.

—¿Tú también, Ridley? ¿Por qué todos piensan que soy yo quien debe cargar con la culpa de lo ocurrido?

—Porque tienes un carácter muy impositivo, Scott. Eres impulsivo y un poco irracional cuando tratas de obtener las cosas en el tiempo que no corresponde. Tal vez eso fue lo que molestó a tu hermano.

El aludido entrecerró los ojos, tratando de hallarle sentido a sus palabras.

—¿Me estás diciendo “mandón”? ¡No soy así! —Ridley estuvo a punto de rodar la mirada en un gesto de impaciencia. Scott notó eso, pero no se detuvo—. Tampoco soy irracional. Traté de hablar con él, le pedí que me dejara enmendar las cosas, pero ni siquiera quiso escucharme. ¿Cómo me pone eso a mí en el papel de irracional?

Por varios segundos, ella lo observó detenidamente.

—No vayas a enfadarte, Scott —dijo al fin, aunque con cierta cautela—. Pero si no supiera que estamos hablando de tu hermano, te diría que esta es la forma de actuar de una persona celosa o despechada.  

Scott sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco.

 _Maldita intuición femenina_ , pensó él.

—¿Celosa? Digo… ¿Por qué podría Virgil estar celoso?

—No lo sé. Pero créeme, así es como nos comportamos nosotras cuando ustedes hombres, se ponen en modo Neandertal y se olvidan de que existimos, o nos ignoran, o nos engañan —y de pronto, se quedó callada, viendo a Scott con los ojos enormemente abiertos. Algo no encajaba—. ¿Virgil es gay?

—¿Qué? —la voz de Scott salió como graznido de pato asustado al escucharla—. ¡Claro que no! ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

Ridley se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta. Pero no había podido evitarlo.

 _Maldita intuición femenina_ , pensó alarmada. _Y también mi bocota_.

—Oh, no. Olvida lo que dije. Fue una tontería. Pero yo creo que deberías insistir y hablar con él. No pueden estar peleados toda la vida.

Scott recargó los codos en la mesa y enterró la cara en sus manos levantadas, agobiado. Esto se le estaba saliendo de control.

—Está bien —dijo al fin, levantando la cabeza mientras mostraba una expresión determinada—. Voy a enfocarme en el estúpido ensayo, y cuando lo termine, voy a tratar de llamar a mi hermano. Las veces que sea necesario, hasta que me escuche.

—Bien. Si hay algo…

—No, Ridley. No —se apresuró a cortarle los ánimos de ayudar—. Esto lo tengo que hacer solo. Gracias por tu interés, pero como dije al principio, es algo entre él y yo. Algo de familia.

—Entiendo —la joven volvió al libro, aunque no dejó de ver a su amigo con cierta preocupación, mientras éste empezaba a leer un capítulo marcado.

Tendría que preguntarle a John qué era lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que algo muy extraño ocurría con esos dos.

Y su intuición rara vez fallaba.


	4. Adaggio de John.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un brevísimo vistazo a la forma en que Hackenbacker hizo acto de presencia en la vida de la familia Tracy.
> 
> John, por su parte, se preocupa por el distanciamiento entre sus hermanos, e intenta remediar un poco la situación.  
> Sin embargo, todo se sale de control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, es un vistazo muy personal de como imagino que Brains llega con la familia.  
> Aparte, quise centrar este capítulo en John, en la forma en que interactúa con sus hermanos, y un pincelazo de la manera en que Jeff y él inician su historia.  
> No me odien, ya lo había advertido XDD

**Recitativo Tercero. Interludio.**

 

**I.**

**Pasillos secundarios a las aulas y laboratorios de Física del M.I.T.**

**Una semana y dos días después de Acción de Gracias.**

 

Hiram K. Hackenbacker caminaba con algo de prisa hacia uno de los laboratorios, viendo nuevamente el papel en el que la secretaria del área docente le anotara el número de corredor que debía seguir. Llevaba varios libros bastante voluminosos y algunas carpetas con papeles casi a punto de salir disparados de ellas por todos lados, así como un raído maletín sin correa en una mano, difícilmente sosteniéndolo por el resto de las cosas que llevaba.

Al llegar a una esquina, no se fijó en el pequeño escaloncillo en la misma, así que el tropiezo no se hizo esperar.

Prácticamente, fue un espectáculo ver cómo todas las hojas de las carpetas volaban por un momento y en seguida caían al piso plácidamente revueltas, desperdigándose por todo el corredor gracias a las leves ráfagas de viento frío que se colaban de entre los árboles alrededor del edificio, mientras Hackenbacker intentaba levantarse del piso, buscando a tientas las enormes gafas que había tirado por la fuerza de la caída.

Varios estudiantes pasaron a un lado de él, riéndose, aunque otros más se apresuraron a capturar las hojas y tratar de juntarlas para entregárselas al accidentado hombre.

Hiram intentó mantenerse serio, a pesar del profundo sonrojo que sabía, mostraba su rostro. No podía creer su enorme mala suerte. Apenas su primer día como profesor suplente y ya estaba dando todo un espectáculo.

Mientras se incorporaba para levantarse del piso, alguien se detuvo a su lado, extendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Al principio intentó rehusarse, pero el dolor en la rodilla con la que había aterrizado lo obligó a pensar en ese ofrecimiento silencioso por segunda ocasión. Así que, con cierta renuencia, alcanzó la mano de quien lo auxiliaba y se levantó, dispuesto a confrontar la burla general.

Virgil lo soltó al ver que podía sostenerse por sí mismo.

—Creo que perdiste esto —le dijo, extendiéndole las gafas que había levantado antes de que alguien pudiese pisarlas, así como el maletín y un par de libros—. ¿Estás bien? Esa fue una fea caída.

—Gr-gra-gracias —dijo Hiram con algo de dificultad, obviando esa falla en el habla que siempre arruinaba sus planes. Se sacudió un poco, asintiendo a su pregunta—. F-fue algo sin importancia. E-e-estoy bien.

Virgil asintió, volviendo a la labor de recoger algunas carpetas y las hojas desperdigadas.

—Vaya. Sí que eran muchas hojas —comentó con una leve sonrisa, inclinado todavía en el piso—. ¿Son apuntes de algún trabajo?

—S-S-Son algunos ap-apuntes de la clase que i-i-impartiré en unos minutos.

Virgil se detuvo al escucharlo, levantándose para verlo con más atención.

—¿Eres catedrático? Chispas, y yo hablándote como si nada. Lo siento, profesor…

—Hiram K. Ha-Hackenbacker.

—Virgil Tracy —le extendió la mano, presentándose también—. Déjeme seguir ayudándole con sus papeles. Algunos de los demás compañeros están recogiéndolos, así que no deben tardar en traerlos.

Hackenbacker se sintió un poco extraño al escuchar al muchacho cambiando por completo su forma de hablarle. Porque lo que usualmente ocurría en situaciones similares —es decir, sólo al presentarse ante un aula repleta de alumnos—, casi en forma automática, era que la mayoría de esos jóvenes le perdía un poco el respeto. Ni para qué decir que lo que ocurría después de la primera frase que intentaba exponer ante los muchachos, era la total falta de interés de los mismos hacia la cátedra que impartía, pues al ver su apariencia demasiado juvenil, con un molesto tic en el habla y muy pocas habilidades de sociabilización, de inmediato se burlaban de él. 

Ese era su pan diario en cuanto a ser catedrático.

Por ello su sorpresa al ver que ese joven que lo había ayudado, en lugar de comportarse como los demás lo hacían al conocerlo, le estaba mostrando respeto y empatía.

Fueron pocos minutos los que los jóvenes tardaron en alcanzar las hojas y recogerlas, aunque desacomodadas, para entregárselas a Hackenbacker. Antes de que todos se retiraran, tuvo el acierto de preguntarles en dónde se encontraba el área de laboratorio a la que se dirigía.

—G-gracias nuevamente. ¿P-p-podrían decirme e-en dónde queda el laboratorio L-3?

Virgil se desconcertó al escucharlo. Era su grupo quien recibiría esa cátedra.

—Yo me dirijo hacia ahí, profesor —dijo, intrigado—. Si gusta, puedo guiarlo.

Hiram K. Hackenbacker aceptó el ofrecimiento, sin sospechar que el conocer a ese joven le cambiaría la vida por completo.

Y Virgil se alegró de tener algo más qué hacer, que ignorar los mensajes que desde hacía unos días a la fecha, su hermano le enviaba en forma constante, casi a todas horas.

 

**Adagio de John.**

 

**II.**

**Mansión Tracy. Suburbio de Forest Hill. Nueva York.**

**Tres semanas y media después del Día de Acción de Gracias. 01:21 am.**

 

John se espabiló al escuchar el insistente tono del teléfono a su lado.

Un poco malhumorado por haber sido arrancado de su sueño a deshoras de la noche, alcanzó el aparato y vio el número, además de la cantidad de llamadas perdidas que tenía del mismo. Volvió a acostarse en forma dramática, maldiciendo mentalmente su suerte al ver de quién se trataba. Tratando de enterrar el mal humor, respondió.

—¿Scott? Espero que sea algo importante, porque no es hora…

Su hermano mayor lo interrumpió.

— _Hablé con Virgil._

John sintió que se le revolvía el estómago al escuchar su tono grave y falto de entusiasmo.

—¿Está bien? ¿Le pasó algo?

Un leve titubeo en la voz del mayor lo puso alerta.

— _S-sí, él está bien, pero... Me pidió que no lo llamara más, ni que le enviara mensajes al teléfono_ —eso no pintaba bien—. _También me dijo que está saliendo con alguien. ¿Tú sabías algo?_

—No. Tenía pensado llamarle mañana para saber cómo está, y si necesita algo. No me ha mencionado nada —guardó silencio, esperando que el otro continuase con la conversación. Sin embargo, el silencio se prolongó en ambos lados de la línea, incomodándolo. Frustrado, decidió acabar con esa ridícula situación—. Scott, no creo que haya dicho en serio eso de que no quiere que lo llames más. Es tu hermano, ambos son familia y un mal entendido no debería ser causa de decisiones tan drásticas. Tal vez se sintió agobiado por tu insistencia…

— _¿Me estás culpando? ¿Por qué todos creen que soy yo quien debe pagar los platos rotos?_  

—No te estoy culpando —replicó John, molesto por esa dramática forma en la que Scott trataba de quitarse su parte de responsabilidad de encima—. Bueno, sí. Pero es que no le has dado el suficiente espacio. No sé qué tanto de verdad haya en esto de que esté saliendo con otra persona. Lo que sí sé es que no has dejado de llamarle, día y noche, alegando que deben arreglar las cosas. Créeme, es algo que yo también consideraría muy raro y agobiante.

_—No estás ayudando en nada, John._

—Pues no lo culpo si está creando una historia para que lo dejes en paz por un tiempo.

 _—¿Pero si es verdad? ¿Si realmente está saliendo con alguien? No puedo aceptarlo. No puedo.._.

—¡Basta, Scott! —Molesto, se incorporó para sentarse en la cama—. No sigas con eso.

Escuchó un profundo suspiro como respuesta y eso lo hizo sentirse culpable. Había sido él quien intentara acomodar todo para que las cosas pudiesen arreglarse y, contrario a sus cálculos, _todo_ se había descontrolado.

—Sé que Ridley te aconsejó que trataras de hablar con él, y confieso que fue por mi insistencia que lo hizo. Sin embargo, ahora lamento esa decisión.

— _Lo sé. Pero tienes razón, no debería estar haciendo este drama. Siento haberte despertado._

—¡No, espera! No cuelgues —aguardó un par de segundos, verificando que su hermano continuaba en la línea—. Mira, dame dos días. Mañana le preguntaré si es verdad que hay otra persona y trataré de convencerlo para que hable contigo y aclaren las cosas. Sólo te pido que nos tengas un poco de paciencia.

Scott volvió a suspirar, dolido.  

— _Está bien, John_ —su voz llevaba un tinte de cansancio y desesperanza que lo alarmó aún más—. _Está bien. Cuando sepas algo, por favor, llámame. No puedo quedarme con esta duda_.

—En cuanto hable con él, te llamaré, te lo prometo.

— _Te lo agradezco. Ve a dormir_.

—Sí. Y trata de no pensar en esto, Scott. Puede ser contraproducente para tus estudios.

— _Lo sé. Buenas noches, John._

Sin más, la comunicación terminó.

John dejó el teléfono en la mesilla de noche, sentado todavía en la cama, pensando en lo que el mayor le había dicho. Virgil, en una relación con otra persona, a muy pocos días de haberlo rechazado. Era muy extraño el que su hermano hiciera algo como eso.

Aún malhumorado y pensativo, volvió a acostarse para tratar de conciliar el sueño. Mientras lo hacía, pensó en lo complicadas que eran las relaciones humanas. Especialmente las que se suscitaban en su familia.

Decidió seguir desarrollando una personalidad neutra, sin relaciones de peso que lo llevasen a situaciones similares a la que ahora enfrentaban sus hermanos. Ya tenía suficientes problemas con su inexistente vida sentimental. Especialmente con la forma como últimamente se había sentido.

—¡Qué complicado es esto de enamorarse! —dijo en voz alta, cerrando los ojos casi al apagar la lamparilla de noche, a su lado. 

Una hora más tarde, después de estar dando vueltas en la cama, por fin pudo dormir, pensando en que si se quedaba solo, es decir, sin una pareja sentimental, entonces podría ser algo bueno crear un acompañante virtual. Así no tendría problemas de ninguna especie.

Definitivamente, esa era una muy buena opción.

**III.**

**Dormitorios para varones del M.I.T.  Massachusetts. 2:10 pm.**

**Tres semanas y media más un día después de Acción de Gracias.**

 

 Virgil se distrajo un momento al sentir que su teléfono vibraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Suspiró, tratando de decidir si debía ignorarlo o contestar y educadamente mandar al diablo a quien le estuviese llamando, pero después de más de doce horas de no haber recibido un solo mensaje de Scott, o una llamada suya, era lógico que no se trataba de él.

Sacó el teléfono, dejando un momento el libro que estudiaba, revisando el número.

Entonces recordó que John había quedado de llamarlo para saber si necesitaba algo. Todavía no había decidido la fecha en que iría a casa, antes de las fiestas decembrinas. Porque era seguro que Scott también estaría ahí, y no tenía ningún deseo de verlo.

—Hola, John —saludó con aire distraído.

— _Hey, Virg. ¿Interrumpo algo?_

—No, no. Estaba estudiando un poco para un proyecto que tengo que entregar pronto.

—¿ _Y ya tienes planeado lo que harás?_

—Uhm…

— _Ya veo. Déjame ser tu inspiración momentánea. ¿Qué tal algo así como un transbordador de carga espacial de gran capacidad y mejor eficiencia, o un súper cohete aerodinámico y reutilizable?_ —El tono divertido de su hermano lo hizo volver por completo a la conversación—. _¡O ya sé! Podríamos empezar un proyecto compartido de una estación espacial pequeña que permanezca en las últimas capas de la exósfera. Tú construyes el complejo y yo me encargo de los sistemas de comunicación. ¿No sería una gran idea? Además, si es viable, tal vez convenza a papá para que me lo regales. Ya se acerca mi siguiente cumpleaños._

Virgil se recostó en la silla, disfrutando hablar con su hermano.

—Eres muy pretencioso si quieres tener tu propio satélite, ¿no crees?

_—Es algo muy normal, Virgil. Que tú no tengas esos genes aventureros no me quita ese deseo, hermano._

Virgil rio divertido.

—Johny, Johny. ¿Qué haría sin ti?

— _Te pasarías las vacaciones encerrado en la biblioteca, pensando todavía en qué proyecto sería conveniente ponerte a trabajar_ —la risa fresca del mayor al otro lado de la línea lo contagió. 

—Bobo. Pero debo admitir que esas son buenas ideas, aunque un poco fuera de la realidad.

— _Son ideas visionarias, Virgil. Esas son las que logran avances significativos._

—Sí, claro. Como si la NASA no lo hubiese ideado ya.

— _Pues… siendo realistas, creo que no lo ha hecho. De otra forma, ya tendríamos algo como eso, aunque fuese en proyectos. En fin_ —cambió de pronto el tema, volviendo al motivo principal de la llamada—. _¿Cómo has estado? ¿Vas a necesitar que te envíe algo para este fin de semana? ¿O piensas hacernos una visita rápida?_

—No creo que sea posible —Virgil dudó por un momento. Nadie en casa sabía…— John, debo decirte algo. Es un poco… complicado.

John, al otro lado de la línea, sintió un feo brinco en el estómago.

_—¿Complicado?_

Virgil se mordió un pulgar, empezando a sentir una burbujeante ansiedad en el fondo de su estómago. Nadie en casa —sólo Scott, vaya ironía— sabía de sus preferencias. Y si esa conversación con John continuaba, lo más probable es que terminaría contándole todo lo ocurrido. Prácticamente, _saldría del closet_ y arrastraría a Scott con él en cuestión de segundos. Peor aún, posiblemente le causaría una trombosis a su hermano en ese momento, un doble infarto a su padre y un coma diabético instantáneo a su abuela cuando éstos se enteraran que habían traspasado un tabú familiar, tan frescos y despreocupados como si sólo hubiesen ido a pasear al jardín.

Optó por decirle una pequeña mentira. Ya se lo diría, cuando estuviese en casa.

—Es que… Tengo un compromiso con el grupo de ensambles para ver si vamos a armar alguna presentación para navidad. No hemos decidido nada aún, pero es probable que las reuniones se prolonguen a los fines de semana siguientes.

John guardó silencio, sorprendido por esa respuesta. No era lo que esperaba, y el titubeo de su hermano en ese argumento no le pareció algo natural. Intentó presionarlo un poquito.

_—Oh, ya había olvidado que te uniste al grupo. Pensé que se trataba de algo más personal. Una chica, tal vez…_

Virgil sintió que enrojecía levemente y agradeció el que John no pudiese verlo.

—N-no… no lo sé aún. Hay alguien que me interesa, pero no hay nada concreto.

Un pesado silencio inundó ambos extremos de la línea telefónica. Hasta que John salió de su estupor. Entonces era verdad…

_—¡Awww, Virgil! ¿En serio? ¡Chispas, hermano! ¡Tienes que contarme eso con lujo de detalles!_

—Uhm… preferiría no hacerlo hasta que vaya a casa. ¿Puedes guardarme el secreto? No quisiera que Alan y Gordon lo sepan. No me dejarían vivir en paz por el resto de la carrera.

John sonrió. Sabía el dolor en el trasero que esos dos podían ser cuando se lo proponían.

— _No te preocupes, no les diré nada_ —y de pronto, el estómago le dio otro vuelco. Debía preguntarle—. _¿Y Scott sabe de esto? ¿Has hablado con él?_  

Scott.

Virgil se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo.

Sí, sí lo sabía. Había hablado con él, pero no con las mejores intenciones. No le interesaba mucho quedar en buenos términos con su hermano mayor en ese momento, menos aún porque no podía dejar de pensar en la forma que las cosas habían resultado _por su culpa_. Además, si debía dejar todo eso en el pasado, lo mejor era mantenerse lejos, emocionalmente hablando, por supuesto.

Scott le había facilitado las cosas al irse del país.

Suspiró profundamente antes de decidir su respuesta.

—Hablé con él hace unas horas. Creo que le mencioné algo de eso, pero no recuerdo qué, ni lo que me contestó.

_—¿Cómo es posible que no lo recuerdes? Si ustedes dos se cuentan sus secretos todo el tiempo._

—Sigo molesto con él, John.

— _Pero ya son más de tres semanas_ —refutó el mayor con cierta aprensión—. _No pueden vivir enojados por el resto de sus vidas. Y menos aún por un malentendido..._

—No fue un malentendido —interrumpió Virgil, tratando de no subir su tono de voz—. Scott se pasó de listo conmigo y no voy a dejar que vuelva a hacerlo.

A pesar de no ser mayor que su hermano, John decidió intervenir. Eso era demasiada terquedad.

— _Virgil, escúchame con atención_ —su tono serio lo desconcertó, obligándolo a guardar silencio—. _Scott nunca te haría eso. Jamás se aprovecharía de ti en la forma que crees que ha ocurrido_.

—John, tú no sabes…

— _En eso te equivocas_ —volvió a interrumpirlo, considerando que lo siguiente que diría podría ocasionar un mayor distanciamiento no sólo entre ellos, sino también con él—. _Sé lo que hay entre ustedes, y por eso me atrevo a decir que Scott no sería capaz de burlarse de ti._     

Un pesado silencio se instaló entre ellos por varios segundos, preocupando a John.

Por su parte, Virgil estaba impactado.

_—¿Virgil? ¿Sigues ahí?_

Se obligó a reaccionar, aunque aturdido.

—S-sí… eh… John. ¿Cómo…?

 _—Los vi al entrar al estudio, un par de semanas antes de tu cumpleaños. Scott estaba a tu lado, junto al piano. No quise interrumpirlos, así que salí, fingiendo no haberlos visto_.    

Su mente lo llevó al día siguiente en que todo había iniciado, llegando al momento en que ambos estaban seguros que alguien había entrado al estudio mientras se besaban. John los había visto y no había dicho una palabra de eso. A nadie. Ni siquiera a ellos.

Y no tenía la más mínima idea de por qué no lo había hecho.

—¿P-por qué…?

John suspiró, resistiéndose al sentimiento de culpa que lo estaba molestando.

— _No tengo ningún derecho a interferir en sus vidas. No cuando eso es lo que los hace felices_ —guardó silencio otra vez, pensando en cómo volver al punto focal de la discusión—. _Mira. Sé que es extraño, pero los entiendo y los apoyo. Por eso puedo decirte que no deberías dudar de los sentimientos de Scott…_

—¿Él te dijo que me llamaras? —lo interrumpió abruptamente, confundido y alterado—. ¿Te habló de lo ocurrido, exigiéndote que trataras de convencerme?

  _—¿Qué? No, no. Virgil_ —John intentó tranquilizarlo—. _Escúchame, por favor. Scott no me pidió ni me exigió nada. Sé que está sufriendo por lo ocurrido, por no poder hablar contigo. No quería interferir en esto, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veo cómo se destrozan por un mal entendido_.

Virgil se sentó bien, muy tenso y visiblemente molesto. Eso era el colmo.

—John, voy a colgar. Aprecio que me hayas llamado, pero no quiero que te inmiscuyas en esto. Sólo voy a pedirte que no permitas que Scott te manipule. No es justo para ti. Adiós, John.

 _—¡No! ¡Espera, Virgil! ¡No c…!_ —y eso fue todo.

De inmediato, buscó el número de su hermano mayor, respirando con algo de dificultad.

El tono de llamada se escuchó después de varios segundos, y en cuanto Scott respondió, el atropellado reclamo no se hizo esperar.

_—¿Virgil?_

—¡¿Cómo demonios te atreviste a hacerlo?! ¡Eres un maldito manipulador, Scott!

_—Woah. Espera. ¿De qué hablas?_

—¡Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo! ¡Esto fue el colmo! ¡No vuelvas a llamarme nunca!

Diciendo eso, cortó la llamada y bloqueó el número, arrojando el aparato al lado de su portátil. Sin embargo, fue solo por un par de minutos que permaneció en silencio, pensando qué hacer.

Finalmente, alcanzó de nuevo el teléfono, buscando un número entre sus contactos. Con un molesto revuelo en su estómago, pulsó el tono de marcación y esperó, ignorando la pequeña voz de alarma en su cabeza.

—¿William? Soy Virgil Tracy. ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?

 

**IV.**

**Universidad Espacial. Nueva Jersey.**

**Diez minutos más tarde.**

John intentó marcar una vez más, logrando por fin conectar la llamada.

Scott respondió de inmediato.

— _John, ¿hablaste con Virgil?_

—Sí, Scott. Pero parece que terminé por descomponer toda la situación.

— _No, no, no... Esto no puede estar pasando…_ —lo escuchó maldecir nuevamente, lejos del teléfono.

—¿Qué sucedió?

— _Me llamó hace un par de minutos. Estaba furioso. Después de que colgó intenté comunicarme con él para preguntarle qué había ocurrido, pero temo que me ha bloqueado_. _¿Qué le dijiste?_

John suspiró, desalentado.

—Estábamos hablando de cosas sin importancia, hasta el momento en que le pregunté si había alguien que le interesara. No fue muy claro en su respuesta, aunque ese fue el momento en que todo empezó a ir mal. Le dije… —dudó por un momento si sería adecuado decirle todo lo ocurrido. Carraspeó antes de continuar—.  Scott, tuve que decirle que sé lo que hay entre ustedes. Después de eso empezó a vociferar contra ti. Lo siento mucho.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Espeso y doloroso. Hasta que el mayor volvió a hablar.

— _No es tu culpa_ —una vez más, la voz del mayor se escuchó derrotada—. _Gracias por intentarlo_.  

 —¡Pero no es justo! ¡Ni siquiera intentó razonar lo que le decía!

— _Lo sé. Pero tarde o temprano, las cosas terminarían en esta forma. Rompimos muchas reglas, social y moralmente hablando. Y aunque a mí no me importó hacerlo, él no aceptó tan fácilmente._

—¿Me estás diciendo que lo forzaste?

 _—¡No! Por todos los cielos, no… —_ el mayor volvió a guardar silencio. John imaginó a su hermano en ese momento, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos, sujetándose el puente de la nariz, desesperado, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. _Cuando lo besé por primera vez, él me correspondió. Nunca esperé que lo hiciera. Creí que me odiaría, que de pronto me repudiaría de por vida por haberlo hecho… pero no fue así. Incluso cuando le pedí que me detuviera si no deseaba que las cosas continuaran, no lo hizo._

John suspiró, recargándose en la pared del corredor en el que se encontraba. La situación era demasiado complicada.

—¿Estás completamente seguro que no estaba sintiéndose coaccionado? Porque de ser así…

_—Lo hablamos, John. Hablamos de esto, de las consecuencias, de los problemas que nos acarrearía esta decisión. Cuando tuvo dudas, intenté alejarme. Intenté detener lo que habíamos iniciado, aunque eso me matara. Fue Virgil quien me dijo que continuáramos porque él también deseaba esto, pero no quería que tuviésemos una relación estable. Por eso no puedo entender lo que está ocurriendo ahora. Piensa que sólo lo hice para satisfacer mi ego, pero te juro que no es así._

—Sí, eso lo dejó muy en claro. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

_—Lo único que se me ocurre es alejarme un tiempo de él, darle espacio, dejarlo hacer su vida. No puedo forzarlo._

—Pero Scott…

— _En serio, Johnny. Virgil necesita tiempo, así que lo tendrá_. 

John se mordió el labio inferior, aún con el aguijón de la culpa enterrado en su ánimo.

—Lo lamento.

— _No lo hagas. Esto no fue tu culpa. Yo debí prestar atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo en estos meses. Lo abandoné sin darme cuenta y él se sintió usado. No dejes que nuestra situación te moleste. Soy yo quien debe arreglar las cosas._

—Aun así, me duele verlos separados en esta forma.

Scott carraspeó otra vez y de pronto cambió la conversación, finalizándola.

— _Debo colgar. Tengo que terminar uno de los ensayos pendientes para mañana. Te agradezco mucho que intentaras abogar por mí, pero en serio, no dejes que esto te afecte._

—E-está bien. Cuídate, Scott. Te llamaré en unos días.

— _Adiós, John. Dale un abrazo a la abuela de mi parte._

Sin más, Scott cortó la comunicación.

John guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, pensativo. Virgil había olvidado por completo decirle si necesitaría algo para los siguientes días, y posiblemente no respondería sus llamadas. Tendría que pedirle a alguien más de la familia que le llamase esa misma tarde.

Definitivamente, las relaciones sentimentales empezaban a asustarlo.

 

 

**V.**

**Industria Aeroespacial Tracy. Oficinas centrales.**

**Nueva Jersey.  2:45 pm.**

 

Jeff revisaba uno de los documentos que acababan de rechazar en la filial alemana, ocasionando que su precario buen estado de ánimo decayera aún más.

Ese día había tenido varios problemas en el ensamblado de uno de los prototipos que una empresa nacional le había encargado, para colmo, con tiempos muy limitados para la entrega de los mismos. Jeff se había negado a ese trato, pero el socio que había hecho el trato había ignorado ese detalle, y ahora los tenía a todos vueltos locos.

Por otra parte, dos empleados de la empresa de componentes electrónicos habían tenido un accidente, ocasionando que la producción se detuviese por un par de horas, lo que se traducía en más retrasos.

Además, el rechazo de los documentos casi significaba perder un trato millonario y la confianza de uno de sus clientes. No podía darse el lujo de que algo así ocurriese. No después de ese día tan desastroso.

El timbre de su teléfono celular lo interrumpió en lo que hacía.

No podía ignorar esas llamadas, ya que sus hijos eran los únicos que tenían ese número. Así que sacó el aparato del bolsillo de su chamarra y revisó el número del que le llamaban. Casi de inmediato, el estrés del momento se desvaneció al ver de quién se trataba.

—¿John?

— _Hola, papá. ¿No te interrumpo?_

—Hola, hijo. En lo absoluto —mintió un poco. Esas interrupciones de su tercer hijo siempre tenían un efecto de tranquilidad en él—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?  

John sonrió al escuchar el tono de afecto en la voz de su padre. Sin embargo, el recordar el motivo de su llamada le hizo sentirse incómodo.

— _Quería saber cómo estabas, pero también necesito pedirte un pequeño favor._

—Claro, lo que necesites.

— _Uhm… bueno, hace un rato intenté llamar a Virgil para ver si necesitaría algo y enviárselo mañana, pero no he podido comunicarme con él —_ mintió, tomando la decisión de no involucrar a su padre en los problemas que surgían entre ellos. Bastante tenía ya con los problemas de las empresas _—. ¿Podrías intentarlo por mí? Yo tengo todavía una clase pendiente y no quisiera dejar esto para mañana._

Jeff sonrió al escucharlo.

Aunque Scott era el que siempre estaba al pendiente de las necesidades de sus hermanos, la forma como Virgil y John —especialmente éste último— se preocupaban por la familia, era algo admirable.  

—Por supuesto, John. No te preocupes.

_—¡Muchas gracias! Entonces…_

—John —Jeff no supo qué lo había motivado a no cortar comunicación con su hijo. Pensó rápido en algo qué decirle. De hecho… — ¿Tienes algo qué hacer después de tus clases?

— _No, esta es la última. Salgo de aquí a las cuatro, directo a casa._

—¿Te gustaría ir a comer a alguna parte? Hace tiempo que no tenemos un tiempo a solas.

John se desconcertó. De hecho, casi nunca tenían tiempo a solas. Siempre estaban rodeados del clan completo. Sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo más que el desconcierto.

— _Claro, me encantaría. ¿Quieres que vaya a las oficinas?_

—No, yo paso por ti. ¿Está bien?

 _—Sí, perfecto. Te espero entonces en la salida principal. Espero que la abuela no se enoje porque nos perderemos una de sus cenas gourmet_.

Ambos rieron con la broma, pero permanecieron en silencio un par de segundos después de eso. Hasta que Jeff decidió despedirse.

—De acuerdo. Te veo a las cuatro.

_—Sí, a las cuatro. Hasta entonces._

Y sin más, John cortó la llamada.

Jeff dejó el teléfono en su mano, pensativo.

Acababa de hacer una cita con su hijo. Y extrañamente, se sentía como el primer día que le había pedido a Lucille que salieran a cenar.

Trató de no pensar en el desconcertante sentimiento de ansiedad que se había instalado en él, y volvió a los papeles del contrato, no sin antes echar un vistazo a su reloj.

En menos de veinte minutos tuvo una solución a ese problema, y en los siguientes quince ya había resuelto con un par de llamadas el problema del área de ensamble. Había pedido también a su secretaria que le reservara un par de horas del día siguiente para visitar a los dos empleados incapacitados y ofrecerles todo el apoyo que requiriesen, además de vigilar que sus lugares se cubriesen lo más pronto posible para evitar más retrasos.

Además, había hablado con Virgil, asegurando el envío de lo que su segundo hijo necesitaría para las siguientes dos semanas.

Eran casi las tres y media, y él estaba ya totalmente libre de cualquier compromiso de trabajo, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento. Se sentía un poco eufórico, aunque trató de ignorar esa rara sensación de mariposas en el estómago. Lo atribuyó a la forma en que todo se había resuelto, y todo gracias a esa pequeña distracción que la llamada con su hijo le había prodigado.

En ningún momento, mientras recorría el trayecto hacia la universidad, pensó que ninguno de sus otros hijos le hacía sentir de esa forma.   


	5. Lasciatemi moriré (Recitativo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil intenta creer que ha tomado la mejor decisión.
> 
> Y John sufre por ambos.

**Tercer Coro e Solo**

**I.**

El constante timbre del celular lo tenía enfadado.

Pensó de pronto en romper el aparato, arrojándolo muy lejos de sí por la ventana del tercer piso en el que se encontraba su dormitorio.

A pesar de que Scott no podía comunicarse con él, estaba totalmente seguro que no le llamaría en un buen tiempo, y tampoco intentaría contactarlo por otro medio. Su hermano sabía respetar una exigencia, especialmente cuando él se la hacía en la forma como había ocurrido, y lo más probable sería que aguardaría hasta que ambos estuviesen frente a frente para tratar de arreglar las cosas. Era algo loable de su parte.

Tampoco se trataba de su hermano John. Sólo había recibido un mensaje de texto de él, pidiéndole que se comunicara en cuanto pudiese pues lamentaba haberlo hecho enfadar. Además, había recibido también una llamada de su padre y sabía que no le llamaría en un tiempo después de eso.

No, todos esos mensajes y llamadas que ahora recibía pertenecían a una persona totalmente ajena a su familia.

William Greystone.

Desde el momento que había tomado la decisión de deshacer todo lo sucedido con Scott, un par de días atrás, y había llamado a Greystone, las cosas habían empeorado en cuanto a su paz personal.

Era cierto, él lo había invitado a salir esa tarde, pero sólo deseaba distraerse un poco. Ir por un par de cervezas y hablar con alguien fuera del círculo familiar, conversar de algo distinto y olvidar ese amargo momento en que se había sentido utilizado y desechado. Sin embargo, fue la reciente desilusión que sentía y por supuesto, su poca tolerancia al alcohol lo que lo llevó a actuar de forma un tanto impulsiva.

Esa noche, después de salir del bar al que habían ido, Virgil se había despedido del otro con un leve beso en la mejilla —situación de la que se arrepentía ahora—, comentándole que había pasado una velada muy agradable. Greystone había tomado las cosas de otra forma. De hecho, lo había casi forzado a besarlo, hasta que Virgil se mostró dispuesto a pelear por su integridad con todo lo que era capaz.

Por supuesto, el otro se disculpó aduciendo que había mal entendido la situación.

Desde ahí, después de haber llegado a su dormitorio, los mensajes de texto melosos y cursis empezaron a llegar sin parar. El día siguiente, tuvo que hacerse a la idea de poner su teléfono en modo vibrador casi a medio día, cuando las llamadas no paraban, interrumpiéndolo incluso en los momentos de clase.

El colmo fue cuando Greystone en persona llegó a sentarse detrás de él, en una importante cátedra, haciendo todo lo ridículamente posible por llamar su atención. Y repitió eso varias veces, situación que lo puso en mal con sus profesores.

Ahora, Virgil estaba harto de semejante acoso, y debía idear alguna manera de detenerlo.

 

 

**Stacatto.**

**II.**

**Laboratorios de Física del M.I.T. Cátedra de Comportamiento de Materiales.**

**Una semana y cuatro días para Navidad.**

 

A pesar de que la materia era una de las más tediosas en el curso, Virgil escuchaba la cátedra con renovado interés.

El profesor sustituto, Hiram Hackenbacker, le parecía una persona sumamente preparada en la materia, y prácticamente entendía todo lo que explicaba. Situación que jamás se hubiese dado con el antiguo profesor.

Estaba sumamente concentrado en la clase, cuando alguien lo hizo sobresaltarse al ponerle las manos con fuerza sobre los hombros. Trató de mantenerse tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados, antes de voltear un poco y ver a quien imaginaba que había llegado de forma tan imprevista.

—William… —siseó al ver a Greystone a su lado—. Te he pedido varias veces que no hagas eso.

—Me encanta ver cómo te enfadas, Virgil —dijo el otro sin recato alguno, sonriéndole con malicia—. Te ves adorable.

Hackenbacker carraspeó un poco, llamándoles la atención.

Algo que Virgil detestaba era que los profesores lo considerasen un estudiante problema. Especialmente si no era él quien causaba problemas. Visiblemente sonrojado, fijó nuevamente su atención al frente, ignorando por completo a su ahora problemático acompañante, callándolo cada vez que empezaba a tratar de hablar o sólo intentaba llamar su atención.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo se concentró en el tema de la cátedra, hasta que el tiempo de la misma terminó. Se levantó rápidamente, seguido por un insistente Greystone, recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse de inmediato del laboratorio.

Hackenbacker lo observó salir del lugar, pensando que trataría de hablar con él cuando estuviese solo. No le agradaba ver que uno de sus mejores alumnos de pronto bajaba sus promedios y su calidad de estudio por causa de otros.

Por otra parte, sentía una enorme curiosidad por confirmar si era alguien cercano al coronel Jefferson Tracy, uno de los hombres que admiraba desde hacía algunos años.

Guardó los documentos que llevaba, así como algunos apuntes y la lista de asistencia opcional del laboratorio en su maletín, decidiendo romper sus propios estándares y hacer un poco de “investigación” en la red. Si sus sospechas resultaban ciertas, tendría entonces una excusa para acercarse aún más a su joven alumno.

Posiblemente valdría la pena llevar una amistad un poco más estrecha con él, y si estaba en sus manos, rescatarlo de las malas influencias que intentaban sacar provecho de él.

 

 

**III.**

**Pasillos secundarios a las aulas y laboratorios de Física del M.I.T.**

 

—Virgil, no seas así —gimoteó Greystone detrás de él mientras se alejaban del laboratorio—. Vine a visitarte y me ignoras de la peor manera. Y yo que te admiro tanto…

Virgil se detuvo finalmente, después de haber ignorado a Greystone por espacio de dos minutos.

—¿Qué rayos te sucede? —Lo confrontó entonces, dispuesto a terminar con esas repentinas visitas del otro a sus clases. Esa no era la primera vez que le causaba algún conflicto al no respetar la seriedad de las cátedras—. ¡Acabas de meterme en problemas también con el profesor Hackenbacker! ¿Por qué lo haces?

Greystone lo abrazó en forma sorpresiva, tratando de besarlo sin consentimiento. Sorprendido, sólo atinó a esquivar la caricia al voltear el rostro hacia un lado.

—William, no… ¡Basta! —Logró soltarse de él con cierto esfuerzo, aún más enfadado. Sin embargo, eso parecía divertir al mayor.

—Oh, Virgil. Ahora te pones difícil. ¿Qué pasó con lo que me dijiste hace unos días?

El joven enrojeció hasta las orejas, bastante frustrado y furioso por la forma tan inmadura en la que Greystone se comportaba.

—Escúchame bien, porque estoy hablando en serio —intentó calmarse, más la sonrisa cínica del otro lo enervó aún más—. El que te haya invitado a salir por un par de cervezas no significa que tengas ningún derecho sobre mí…

—¿Se trata entonces de eso? —Greystone de pronto adquirió un aire acusatorio—. ¿Un par de cervezas y negar cómo te comportaste después de que salimos del bar? Algo demasiado superficial para alguien que dice no ser superficial, ¿no, Tracy?

Virgil soltó un exasperado resoplido, decidiendo qué debía decirle.

—¡No te besé! ¡Fue una despedida como la que acostumbro con mi familia!

—Pues a mí no me lo pareció. El que de pronto beses a otro hombre me dice que buscas algo más que sólo ser un buen amigo. Especialmente cuando cuentas tu más reciente decepción amorosa.

Virgil casi se dio de topes por eso.

—Te dije que no quiero involucrarme en una relación por el momento, y menos de forma tan repentina. Quería que supieras que me interesas, pero no me agrada que me presiones. No así.

—¡Yo no te presiono! —El gesto teatral del otro casi lo hizo poner los ojos en blanco—. Pero está bien. Ya antes había tratado con zorras y llorones como tú.

Virgil se sorprendió mucho al escuchar tal insulto. Sin embargo, pasada la sorpresa inicial, la ira se abrió paso en su pensamiento. Se irguió ante Greystone y asintió en silencio, retirándose de ahí con toda la dignidad que poseía. Trató de no prestarle atención a sus reclamos, dirigiéndose hacia su dormitorio.

Caminó aprisa, dejándolo atrás cuando llegó a la biblioteca, haciéndose perdedizo entre varios estantes de libros. Cuando vio que ya no lo seguía, volvió a su ruta habitual, pensando enfurecido en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Antes de llegar a su dormitorio, el recuerdo de su hermano mayor volvió con fuerza a su mente. La forma en que todo había sucedido entre ellos, el malentendido del que John le hablara…

Tal vez Greystone tenía razón al hablarle de esa forma. Porque tal como había ocurrido ahora, también se había negado a sostener una relación con Scott, ocultándose en varias excusas débiles para no darle cabida a la verdadera razón por la que se había negado varias veces a aceptar lo que le ofrecía.

Tenía miedo. Y no por el hecho de iniciar una relación en sí.

Tenía miedo de salir lastimado, de no ser capaz de llevar a buen término lo que llegase a gestarse entre él y la otra persona, sentimentalmente hablando. Y eso lo hacía a huir, a pesar de que él mismo no se percataba que lo hacía.

Al entrar en su habitación, dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio y se tiró en la cama, sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo. Suspiró profundamente, pasando los números que tenía registrados en sus contactos, y se detuvo un momento al encontrar el de Scott, señalado con un ícono, recordándole que lo tenía bloqueado.

Él lo había bloqueado. Había sido él quien había huido, sin escucharlo, sin tratar de resolver las cosas.

Había sido él quien lo tratara de alejar, y no Scott.

Sí, tal vez Greystone tenía razón. Tal vez era momento de dejar atrás todo ese temor y arriesgarse un poco.

Volvió a ver el teléfono, y estuvo a punto de desbloquear el número de su hermano, cuando un par de leves golpes en la puerta de su dormitorio lo distrajeron.

Dejando el teléfono en la cama, se levantó con cierto desgano, aunque también preguntándose quién podría ir a esa hora a buscarlo. Al abrir la puerta, no se sorprendió al ver a quien había ido a tocar.

—William…

Greystone estaba ahí, frente a él, con un par de cervezas y una caja de comida china en la mano. Su expresión  parecía de arrepentimiento y agobio. Le sonrió con gesto culpable, extendiéndole una de las cervezas.

—Quiero disculparme. No debí decirte lo que te dije hace un rato.    

—No, no debiste —dudó un par de segundos más, antes de aceptar la cerveza y abrir la puerta por completo para franquearle el paso—. Y tampoco debiste acosarme como lo estabas haciendo.

Greystone fue hacia el escritorio, dejando la caja de comida en él, midiendo sus oportunidades.

Había estado a punto de echar a perder sus planes al ver que Virgil no se rendía a su acoso, así que había decidido cambiar sus tácticas. No lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

—No volveré a hacerlo. ¿Me perdonas?

Sin imaginar siquiera que esa era la forma en que desarmaba el enfado de otros para acercarse, asintió bajando su guardia, dejando que el carisma del mayor lo envolviera, extrañando ese trato que Scott siempre le había mostrado y ahora sentía un poco con este otro estudiante.

En cierto momento, mientras hablaban sentados en la cama, casi finalizando las cervezas y la caja ya vacía echada a un lado, en el piso, Greystone se acercó y lo besó con delicadeza, apenas una leve caricia en los labios, tomándolo por sorpresa, sin presiones.

Aunque fue muy diferente, Virgil no pudo evitar que el recuerdo de su hermano volviese, cuando le había asegurado que irían a su paso, en sus términos. Cuando lo había besado cientos de veces, todas y cada una de ellas en distintas intensidades; todas y cada una de esas veces elevándolo a un éxtasis increíble… Todas, y cada una de ellas, sintiéndose amado y deseado en forma genuina.

Se separó del otro, abrumado.

—Lo siento… no…

—Entiendo —Greystone revisó su reloj, decidiendo terminar el juego por ese día—. Creo que lo mejor será que me retire. ¿Puedo llamarte? ¿Mañana?

Virgil se levantó, imitando al otro, aún aturdido.

—Sí… mañana. Eh… no en hora de clase. No quiero que alguno de los profesores me llame la atención.

—Prometido. Te llamaré cuando tus clases terminen. Descansa, Virgil Tracy —diciendo eso, y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, Greystone se fue, seguro de que sus planes volvían a tomar el rumbo que deseaba.

Al quedarse solo, Virgil volvió a la cama, recostándose en ella con sus pensamientos desbocados.

Era momento de decidir.

Y su decisión excluía a su hermano.

 

**Duo e Intermezzo.**

**IV.**

Mansión Tracy. Suburbios de Forest Hill. Nueva York.

Vísperas de Navidad.  1 pm.

 

Scott llegó a la mansión con rastros de cansancio, provocados en parte por el jetlag, además del último grupo de exámenes que había presentado el día anterior a su partida de Inglaterra.

No había sido fácil concentrarse para obtener una buena nota en esas calificaciones. De hecho, sin la ayuda de Ridley posiblemente hubiese tenido graves problemas para ello.

Cuando el taxi que había abordado del aeropuerto se detuvo ante la casona, suspiró, tratando de recomponer su imagen jovial y risueña.

Fue más difícil de lo que se había imaginado.

Pagó en efectivo y bajó la maleta, entrando a la mansión sin avisar, usando su juego de llaves.

Sabía que encontraría a la familia reunida en la enorme cocina, en la barra del desayunador, compartiendo alguna tarea para preparar la cena de esa noche.

Una deliciosa gama de olores lo recibió, obligándolo a detenerse por un momento para apreciar cada uno de ellos con los ojos cerrados.

Eran olores característicos no sólo de la época de Navidad.

Eran los olores de su casa. Del hogar que tanto había extrañado.

Aspirando profundamente, abrió los ojos y dejó la maleta en el recibidor y la enorme chamarra que llevaba, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. No entró de inmediato en ella, sino que permaneció en la entrada, viendo esa familiar escena con gran nostalgia.

Alan y John trabajaban concentrados en la preparación de una ensalada dulce, mientras que la abuela y Kyrano se esmeraban en los últimos toques que le darían a los platos principales de la cena. Kayo colocó una canasta con sándwiches y una gran jarra de agua de frutas en la barra, junto a los dos hermanos, como era costumbre. Todos tomaban un almuerzo ligero mientras trabajaban, preparándose para el banquete de esa noche.

Scott sonrió, adentrándose por fin en la estancia, alcanzando uno de los sándwiches de la canasta.

—Hola, enano.

Alan volteó sorprendido y de pronto dejó lo que hacía, gritando de alegría al verlo a su lado.

—¡¡Scott!! —se colgó de él, abrazándolo efusivamente, mientras los demás miembros de la familia volteaban a verlo entre sorprendidos y felices—. ¡¡Llegaste!!

—¡¡Ooff!! —Scott alcanzó a sujetar al jovencito con algo de esfuerzo, aunque muy feliz de verlo—. ¡Alan! ¿Qué estás comiendo? ¡Parece que pesas una tonelada!

—¡Abuela! —el niño volteó a ver a la mujer, quejándose entre risas.

—Scott, cariño —ella se acercó para abrazar al mayor de los hermanos, dándole ese cálido recibimiento que el joven siempre extrañaba.

Soltó a Alan y abrazó a su abuela con enorme nostalgia, permitiéndole confortarlo por todo ese tiempo de vacíos familiares que ahora lo aquejaban. Aunque no logró sentirse completo. No en ese momento.

—Abuela, te extrañé mucho.

—Lo sé. Pero ya estás aquí, y no voy a dejar que me extrañes en todos estos días.

Después de la bienvenida de ella, John y Kayo también lo recibieron con un cálido abrazo.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? —le reclamó su hermano menor mientras se abrazaban—. Habría ido a recogerte al aeropuerto.

—No quise molestarlos, Johnny. En especial a ti. Pero gracias por preocuparte.

En ese momento, una algarabía se escuchó desde la puerta principal. John soltó a Scott, dirigiéndole entonces una mirada de preocupación. El mayor volteó hacia el recibidor, y volvió con su hermano.

—¿Es Gordon?

—Y papá, y Virgil —John alcanzó a ver el leve destello en la mirada de Scott al nombrarlo, sintiendo una extraña lástima por su hermano—. Fueron a hacer unas compras de último minuto. ¿Quieres ir a verlos?

Scott asintió, soltando por completo al menor. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el recibidor, uno expectante, el otro con un incipiente cosquilleo en su vientre.  

John fue testigo silencioso de la forma en que Virgil casi se paralizó al ver a su hermano mayor, dirigiéndose hacia ellos con una leve sonrisa.

Jeff alcanzó primero a su hijo, recibiéndolo también con un cálido y vigoroso abrazo y un par de palmadas de orgullo en su espalda.

—Scott, no sabíamos a qué hora llegaría tu vuelo…

—No te preocupes, papá. Lo importante es que estoy ya aquí, y me da mucho gusto verlos a todos —y al decir eso, su mirada se posó en el segundo de los hijos de Jeff Tracy.

Virgil se sonrojó un poco, observando en silencio cómo Gordon y su padre recibían afectuosamente al mayor de ellos, dándose cuenta que llegaría un momento en que ambos tendrían que confrontarse. Con cierta parsimonia, se quitó su chamarra y los guantes, llevándolos al guardarropa de la entrada.

No prestó atención a lo que su padre dijo, llevándose a Gordon a la cocina. John se retiró discretamente, aunque no los perdió de vista, previendo que algo malo pudiese ocurrir.

Finalmente, Scott se paró frente a su hermano.

—Hola, Virgil —dijo en un quedo susurro, aún sin saber si podía abrazarlo.

El aludido lo observó por unos segundos, indeciso. Finalmente, fue él quien dio el primer paso, acercándose al mayor para abrazarlo.

Scott cerró los ojos al sentirse envuelto por los brazos de su amado hermano, intentando no quebrantarse. Sabía que no debía romper ese precario momento de reconciliación, pero no pudo evitar que sus sentimientos hablasen por él.

—Virgil… te extrañé tanto…

El menor lo separó un poco, viéndolo con cierta indulgencia.

—Te ves cansado, Scott.

—Es por el viaje. Diecisiete horas de vuelo y un retraso de tres por el clima no son cualquier cosa. Además, esta semana tuvimos varios trabajos y exámenes que entregar.

—Me imagino —volteó indeciso hacia la cocina, viendo a John, quien los observaba desde la barra. Entonces, tomó una decisión un tanto arriesgada—. ¿Acabas de llegar? Vi tu maleta.

—Sí, apenas hace quince minutos.

—Si quieres, puedo acompañarte a llevarla a tu habitación. Me gustaría hablar de algo importante contigo.

Scott sintió un raro brinco en su estómago al escucharlo.

—Claro, sí.

Y mientras ambos subían la escalera hacia las habitaciones, hablando en voz baja, John tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

 

**V.**

Mansión Tracy. A pocos minutos de la Noche Buena.

Como cada año, toda la familia se había reunido alrededor de la chimenea del enorme salón familiar.

Todos estaban en casa, y ahora estaban en el tiempo de repartir los regalos, después de que habían compartido una opípara cena tradicional, contando anécdotas e historias de años pasados.

Sin embargo, a pesar del ambiente festivo, había algo que no encajaba.

John lo sentía como una agobiante neblina que envolvía al mayor de los hermanos, a pesar de que éste intentaba mostrarse como siempre. Alegre y conversador, despreocupado en cierto modo.

Virgil estaba más callado que otras veces, aunque no era ajeno a las conversaciones de los demás miembros, y a ratos se sentaba ante el piano para tocar una que otra melodía que todos de pronto recordaban.

Jeff también lo notó, aunque no en la magnitud en la que John los veía. Pero lo atribuyó al cansancio de su hijo mayor, no dándole mucha importancia.

Al momento en que compartieron el abrazo de Navidad, Scott sujetó a Virgil con fuerza, como si no deseara soltarlo jamás.

Como si su vida dependiese de ese abrazo.

Y nadie más que John entendió lo que eso representaba.

Scott se retiró a su habitación después de eso, y minutos después, la familia siguió su ejemplo.

Sin embargo, un par de horas más tarde, John decidió levantarse de la cama, agobiado por la preocupación que sus hermanos le provocaran. Bajó a la cocina, dispuesto a servirse una bebida tibia y así retirar ese molesto insomnio, pero se detuvo al encontrar a Scott sentado frente al piano, acariciando las teclas del instrumento con la cabeza baja.

El joven se adentró en el salón, intrigado.

–¿Scott? —se dirigió hacia la inmóvil figura al no obtener respuesta. Y fue cuando descubrió que su hermano lloraba en silencio—. Scott…

Este levantó su vista hacia su hermano, mostrando un enorme dolor que empañaba el color azul en ellos. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del joven, incontenibles. John se acercó, alarmado, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para apoyar al mayor. Sin embargo, fue éste quien rompió el silencio del lugar.

—Lo he perdido, John… —dijo con la voz quebrada por los sollozos—. No sé qué voy a hacer ahora…

Con el corazón apachurrado, John pensó que, después de ese primer año en el que habían perdido a su madre, esa era una de las más terribles navidades que había pasado en toda su vida. Más decidió que no permitiría que otros miembros de su familia sufrieran por ello.

Sin decir más, dejó que su hermano lo abrazara, tratando de ser el apoyo que necesitaba con desesperación. Y no le importó que eso pudiese durar toda la noche. Incluso, toda la vida.

Era lo menos que podía hacer.


	6. Requiem (Dies Irae). 1a. Parte.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida continúa, aunque para unos es un purgatorio, y para otros una pesadilla.  
> John y Ridley comparten impresiones, y en cierta forma, ella empieza a convertirse en una aliada de la familia.  
> Por su parte, Virgil se cuestiona su decisión de haber iniciado una relación casi al tiempo del rompimiento con Scott, sin ver las señales de riesgo en el comportamiento de la persona elegida.  
> No prevee el momento en que inicia su caída al lado de esa persona, aunque todo mundo lo veía venir. Especialmente quien él menos se lo imagina, su profesor, Hiram Hackenbacker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** ACTUALIZACIÓN***  
> Antes de iniciar, quiero pedir una enorme disculpa a todos mis lectores en esta historia. Este capítulo no me había convencido mucho en la forma como quedó, después de que creí perdidos los archivos con la descompostura de la computadora. Sin embargo, oh, sorpresa. Logré recuperarlos y me di cuenta que el capítulo distaba mucho de la forma como lo había pensado la primera vez, y en verdad, no estaba satisfecha con lo que había hecho como reemplazo.  
> Por esa razón, borré el capítulo que había subido en agosto, y lo estoy re-posteando con todas las correcciones y adiciones que en realidad, son el texto original. Como dije, no estaba satisfecha con lo que el fic llevaba en la página, y por ello me tomé el atrevimiento de cambiarlo. No me arrepiento, puesto que es la idea original y no algo que salió con prisas y broncas para no dejar pasar tanto tiempo.  
> Prácticamente, el fic está casi terminado, pero ocurrió esta situación, sumándose a la cadenita de situaciones que ya venía arrastrando.   
> Entenderé si esto que hice te molesta y decides dejar de lado el fic.   
> Si decides seguir leyendo, te lo agradezco de corazón. 
> 
> Como nota adicional, esta última sección del fic la he dividido en tres partes, utilizando para ello el extraordinario trabajo del Maestro Amadeus Mozart, el Réquiem en su versión completa. La primera parte termina en un leve intermezo de la extensión Dies Irae (o días de ira), dando en ello un poco más de la historia de Hiram "Brains" Hackenbacker, llevándolo al término oficial de aliado de la familia.  
> Siento que es un poco descabellado haber elegido esta obra, pero prácticamente fue la pieza musical que me pareció más adecuada a esta parte del fic, es decir, la recta final.  
> Como dije, espero no tardar mucho para actualizar y terminar, y si nos inspiramos...  
> XDD

**INTROITUS.**

  1. **Requiem aeternam**



 

Mansión Tracy. Suburbios de Forest Hill, Nueva York.

Primera semana de enero. 5:47 pm.

 

John había dejado a un lado sus apuntes, observando distraído el globo de cristal que Scott le había regalado.

En él, se apreciaba un pequeño y melancólico paisaje nevado inglés, donde las figuras predominantes eran una réplica del Big Ben y una diminuta caseta telefónica, al lado de un par de arbolillos y la simulación de la orilla del Támesis congelado. Era un trabajo delicado y hermoso.

Pero precisamente esa imagen le recordaba la forma en que su hermano mayor lucía en esos últimos días que había pasado con la familia.

Una sombra de melancolía cubría su mirada y cada vez que lo veia sin compañía parecía ausente, distraído. Además de su renuencia a quedarse solo con Virgil. Todo el tiempo había tratado de rodearse de más miembros de su familia, a ratos, con una ligera apatía que intentaba ocultar a toda costa.

Cuando llegó el momento en que debía marcharse, con enorme sorpresa fue testigo de la fría despedida entre ambos hermanos mayores en el recibidor de la casa. Virgil no los acompañó a dejarlo al aeropuerto, alegando que todavía debía empacar para volver al instituto.

No fue el único que se percató de ese alejamiento.

Su padre le había hecho un comentario mientras volvían del aeropuerto, y Kayo se lo mencionó esa misma noche, cuando nadie más que ella, su padre Kirano y él compartían una taza de té en la cocina.

Kirano fue quien tuvo el acierto de describir la situación.

Algo se había roto entre Scott y Virgil. Y eso se reflejaba con enorme claridad en el comportamiento del mayor de los hermanos.

Un involuntario suspiro escapó de su boca, justo cuando su celular se escuchó con inoportuno énfasis, regresándolo a la realidad. Tuvo que reprimir otro suspiro al ver quién le llamaba. Porque aunque deseaba hablar con esa persona, todavía no se sentía listo para hacerlo.

Con enorme resignación, alcanzó el aparato de su escritorio y respondió, tratando de mostrarse casual y tranquilo.

-Hola, Ridley, qué gusto escucharte.

 

 

 **II.**   **Kyrie Eleison**

**I.**

 

Instituto Superior de Ciencias y Tecnología de Oxford.

Inglaterra. Primera semana del año. Vienes, 12:15 a.m.

 

Ridley O´Bannon fue demasiado intuitiva al ver a Scott, el primer día de clases, al volver de las vacaciones de Navidad y Año Nuevo. Supo que algo grave había ocurrido cuando sus miradas se encontraron y la enorme y profunda tristeza en los ojos de su amigo casi se lo reveló a gritos.

Ridley no lo cuestionó. Sólo decidió esperar a que fuese el mismo Scott quien empezara a confiar en ella y hablar de lo que estaba destrozándolo. Pero también supo que necesitaría un poco de información y el mejor recurso que tenía a la mano era precisamente, otro miembro de la familia.

John Tracy.

Sin embargo, no pudo contactarse con él sino hasta casi el término de la semana.

Era viernes, casi la media noche.

Se había quedado en la biblioteca hasta muy tarde, tratando de terminar el ensayo principal de su investigación de Aeronáutica. Prácticamente fue la última en salir del lugar, y muy a su pesar, pues la biblioteca debía cerrar.

Ya en su dormitorio pensó que tal vez si llamaba a John en ese momento, no lo interrumpiría por la hora. Así que, acurrucada en su cama bajo un cálido y grueso cobertor, marcó el número que la conectaría con Nueva York.

John no tardó mucho en responder la llamada, aunque no parecía sorprendido.

—Hola, John. Soy Ridley.

— _Hola. Esperaba que me llamaras en estos días._

—Quería hacerlo desde el principio de semana, pero tuve mucho qué hacer y no me di tiempo para ello. ¿Interrumpo algo?

— _En lo absoluto. Estaba ansioso por hablar contigo._

—¿Ah, sí? —el tono coqueto provocó un leve sonrojo en el muchacho. Este sintió alivio al pensar que ella no podía verlo—. Me halagas, John Tracy.

Nervioso, intentó zafarse de la situación, pero en la peor forma.

— _B-bueno, es que en realidad quería saber si has visto a Scott, y si te ha comentado algo de la familia._

—Oh. Cierto, tu familia... —el tono de la joven denotó toda la desilusión que había causado su comentario—. Sí, vi a Scott desde el primer día de clases, y no, no me ha dicho una sola palabra de lo que le ocurre. A propósito de eso, su depresión está aumentando. ¿No se han arreglado las cosas?

John sintió un leve pinchazo de culpa e intentó enmendar su error.

— _Ridley, lo siento. Soy un tipo demasiado torpe en las relaciones sociales. ¿Podrás disculpar mi rudeza por no saber cómo hablar contigo?_

Por un momento, ella lo pensó. Todos los hermanos Tracy podrían caber en esa descripción: un poco torpes para relacionarse con mujeres, autoritarios, orgullosos… claro, eran hombres, pero eso también era divertido.

—John, no te preocupes. Entiendo —sonrió sin siquiera enfadarse—. Pero me debes algo a cambio de aceptar esa disculpa.

— _¿Aceptarías una caja de chocolates, un ramo de flores o una canasta de frutas?_

Ridley soltó una risita divertida.

 _Hombres,_ pensó. _Todos son iguales_.

—Son lindos detalles, pero no. Pienso que sería mejor una invitación a cenar, o al teatro, o algo emocionante. Imagino que sabrás sorprenderme la siguiente vez que nos veamos.

John ahogó un suspiro de desaliento. Su vida social no era muy divertida y la última vez en años que había ido a comer fuera de casa, había sido hacía unas tres semanas, y para colmo con Jeff Tracy, su padre. Lo curioso de todo, era que él no extrañaba esa vida social que incluso sus compañeros de la universidad trataban de hacerle ver que existía.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, tuvo que resignarse.

— _Haré lo que pueda, Ridley_ —comentó al fin, tratando de no volver a caer en un momento incómodo para ambos—. _Te lo prometo_.

—Bien, entonces, es una cita —corroboró ella, retomando el tema que originaba la llamada—. Volviendo a tu pregunta, Scott no me ha dicho una sola palabra de lo ocurrido en estos días. Me comentó sólo de los regalos que recibió, y la cena de navidad. Pero fuera de eso, nada.

Esta vez, John dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

— _Ya veo. Está bien, creo que aún no ha tocado fondo…_

—John, me estás asustando —comentó la joven con tono preocupado—. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió realmente? ¿Esto es por ese raro malentendido que tuvo con Virgil? ¿Aún no lo arreglan?

John carraspeó, tratando de ganar un poco de tiempo. No estaba seguro si podría confiar plenamente en ella si le hablaba de esa extraña relación que existía entre sus hermanos.

— _Eh… bueno, es que es algo… complicado. No sé si lo puedas entender…_

—Pruébame —refutó Ridley con un poquito de enfado—, y entonces tal vez podamos ayudar a Scott de alguna forma. No creo que manteniendo secretos sea la mejor manera de apoyar a tu hermano.

John quiso darse de topes. Ridley era una chica que no menospreciaba un reto. Suspiró otra vez y retomo la conversación.

— _Lo siento, no quise decir eso. No sé si Scott te dijo que son muy unidos._

—Todo el tiempo —sonrió al recordar lo cansino que se había puesto su amigo cuando le había hablado de Virgil—. A veces olvidaba que me estaba hablando de su hermano, y no de su novia.

Ambos se rieron, más ella notó que él parecía nervioso. John lo pensó por algunos segundos y se decidió a darle sólo una parte de la historia. Ya habría tiempo de hablar con ella, si es que era realmente una persona en la que podía confiar.

— _Ah, que hermano mío este. Bien, voy a aburrirte un poco con la historia familiar. ¿Tienes tiempo?_

—Por supuesto. Aún es temprano para mí.

— _Mujer trasnochadora._

—¡John!

— _Volviendo a mi familia, imagino que Scott te habló del accidente_ —ella asintió con un 'aja', permitiéndole continuar—. _Verás. Ellos siempre han sido muy unidos. Después del accidente de mamá, ese vínculo se fortaleció mucho más, especialmente porque Scott tomó muy en serio el papel de guardián de los más pequeños. Virgil no lo dejó solo, ayudándolo en ese rol_ —se detuvo un momento, pensando en qué giro podría darle a la historia de sus hermanos sin que ella sospechase—. _Todo el tiempo, Virgil aceptaba las decisiones que Scott tomaba. Pero últimamente se ha comportado un poquito extraño. Como si el estar separados fuese algo que le molesta_.

Ridley se mordió el labio inferior cuando tuvo nuevamente ese persistente presentimiento acerca de la sexualidad de Virgil. Tal vez John no se molestaría como lo había hecho Scott si le preguntaba, aunque…

—John —lo interrumpió, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago—. Voy a hacerte una pregunta muy delicada. Espero que no te moleste, y si no deseas responderme, lo entenderé. ¿O.k.?

Aun antes de que ella lo dijera, John Tracy lo supo. Era demasiado obvio.

— _Sí, está bien_ —respondió, resignándose.

Sin rodeos, Ridley preguntó.

—¿Virgil es gay?

Un espeso silencio se hizo entre ellos por varios segundos. Cuando John habló, su voz tenía un leve titubeo.

— _No lo sé. Posiblemente tiene un gusto versátil, pero no estoy seguro. Supe que estaba interesado en una persona del instituto, aunque no hemos hablado mucho al respecto. Sin embargo, por la manera en que esquivó el tema, podría tratarse de alguien de su mismo sexo. No lo sé con certeza, pero podría ser…_

—Está bien, John. Te creo —Ridley casi se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Era mucha información—. Déjame decirte lo que creo que está ocurriendo, y tú me dirás si me equivoco o no.

— _Te escucho_.

Suspiró y acomodó sus pensamientos, buscando las palabras adecuadas para exponer su teoría.

—Aunque no puedo asegurarlo, tal como has dicho, yo también creo que tu hermano Virgil no es hetero de ninguna forma. Su comportamiento desde “el incidente” con Scott me hace pensar que tal vez se sintió desplazado, o traicionado, no lo sé. Pero todo apunta a la manera en que actúa una persona celosa o despechada.

— _Ridley…_

—Espera, no me interrumpas. Te digo esto porque la forma en que está actuando es casi la misma en la que nosotras actuaríamos. No generalizo, pero es algo un tanto común. Por otra parte, no estoy tratando de decir que Virgil esté celando a Scott, porque son hermanos. ¿No?

John sintió eso como un golpe en el vientre. Tuvo que mentir.

— _Eso sería ridículo. Me inclino a pensar en la teoría del desplazamiento_.

—Aunque… —continuó ella—, hay algo que no encaja. ¿Qué más hizo Scott para enfadarlo?

— _uhm…_

—Tal vez Virgil sí habló con Scott. Tal vez le comentó algo de este prospecto, y siendo el mayor y un tanto impositivo, sobreprotector y cabeza dura, no lo aceptó. Conociéndolo, creo que le prohibió a tu hermano que siguiera viendo a esta persona, y tal vez lo amenazó…

— _Ridley, eso parece un argumento de novela barata._

—¡Ay, John! —Se quejó con tono de fingida indignación—. Pero tienes razón. Tampoco le veo mucho sentido. Scott podrá ser un bobo, pero no creo que se interponga en la felicidad de Virgil. ¿Cierto?

John suspiró.

— _No. Primero se corta la mano derecha antes de hacerlo miserable —_ La joven se reacomodó en la cama, pensando en algún otro escenario posible. Sin embargo, John no le dio oportunidad para continuar elucubrando cosas—. _Mira, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, siento que lo importante es tratar de animar a ese cabeza dura de Scott y no dejarlo que piense demasiado en el asunto._

—Creo que tienes razón —aceptó ella, dejando de lado las historias fantásticas—. Haremos esto. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que no siga comportándose como un zombi perdido. Y si tú puedes, habla con Virgil. Esto se está poniendo muy incómodo, así que mientras más pronto podamos resolverlo, será lo mejor.

— _Estoy de acuerdo en eso_ —accedió él—. _Ahora te dejo descansar. Gracias por llamarme_.

—Buenas noches, John. Y no te preocupes. Vigilaré a Scott para que no intente hacer alguna tontería.

— _Ni me digas. Gracias nuevamente. Hasta pronto_.

La comunicación terminó, dejándola en una fuerte incertidumbre.

Porque no entendía aún por qué su mente no quitaba el dedo del renglón, recordándole una y otra vez que le parecía algo muy fuera de lo común la relación que tenían Scott y Virgil. Se le antojaba como una especie de historia romántica trágica, de intrigas amorosas y celos apasionados, aunque la realidad fuese en una medida muy leve y ella lo estuviese tomando en un cursi contexto de novela barata, tal como le dijese John.

Pensando en eso, decidió terminar su día y dormir. Así que apagó la luz, se acomodó en su cama y cerró los ojos, dejando que el sueño empezara a ganar terreno.

Pero su imaginación, aliada con ese molesto lado irreverente de su intuición,  le hizo abrir los ojos como platos, obligándola también a sentarse en la oscuridad de la habitación. Porque casi estaba segura que Virgil no sólo era gay. También tenía la fuerte sospecha de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su hermano, y eso había causado el malentendido que los había separado.

Pero, ¿y si se estaba equivocando? ¿No cabía la posibilidad de que Scott fuese el hermano celoso de la relación de Virgil? Porque de ser así, las cosas tenían mayor lógica.

Agarró la almohada y se acostó bruscamente, poniéndosela en la cara, ahogando un molesto y frustrado grito.

Porque sabía que ahora no podría dormir.

 _Maldito seas, cerebro,_ pensó mientras trataba de sacudirse las teorías un tanto pornográficas que su mente se resistía a dejar de producir. Especialmente con esos dos, ahora que lo sospechaba _._

Sería muy difícil ver a Scott a los ojos sin tener imágenes raras de él y su hermano de ahora en adelante.

 

**II.**

Mansión Tracy. Suburbios de Forest Hill. Nueva York.

Viernes, 6:15 p.m.

 

John dejó el teléfono en su escritorio, junto al libro que había intentado leer en dos semanas, y del que no lograba pasar de capítulo debido a su falta de concentración.

La llamada de Ridley no le había sorprendido mucho, aunque tampoco esperaba que la joven fuese tan intuitiva y casi resolviera el misterio del malentendido con sus hermanos. De hecho, estuvo a punto de colgar cuando ella mencionó las preferencias de Virgil.

Suspiró al pensar qué podría hacer para la cita a la que se había invitado sola, porque no tenía muchos sitios preferidos que pudiesen ser de interés para ella. Tal vez si la llevaba al restaurant a donde habían ido él y Jeff…

Sus recuerdos lo envolvieron, regresándolo a ese día, y aunque había sido una reunión bastante común, la había disfrutado mucho. Curiosamente, John se había sentido como si hubiese estado en una cita. Aunque lo atribuyó a su poca sociabilidad y un leve malentendido de su parte. Lo que sí era seguro, si su padre lo invitaba nuevamente a comer con él, aceptaría con enorme gusto. Pocas veces tenía oportunidad de pasar tiempo a solas con Jeff, y esos pequeños momentos le hacían recordar los tiempos felices de su infancia.

Sonrió mientras evocaba la amena conversación y los breves momentos en los que ambos reían por las anécdotas que su papá le refería. Muchas de ellas ni siquiera recordaba haberlas vivido.

Definitivamente, esa había sido una muy grata forma de cambiar su rutina, y esperaba que no fuese la última vez, antes de enviar su solicitud al programa espacial de la N.A.S.A., en cuatro meses más.

Tuvo entonces la idea de pedirle consejo a su padre, así que se levantó de la silla y salió de su habitación, dispuesto a preparar una cita agradable para la joven.

 

**III.**

Jeff dejó los documentos que estaba revisando al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su despacho. Un tanto intrigado, se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada, sorprendiéndose gratamente al encontrar a John al abrir la hoja de madera.

El muchacho no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se hiciese más notoria al tener a su padre frente a sí, y se sorprendió bastante al darse cuenta que se sentía ligeramente emocionado por ello. Como si de pronto se percatara que Jeff le ocasionaba un extraño revuelo en sus sentimientos.

—Hola, papá —saludó entusiasmado, como si no lo hubiese visto en todo ese día.

Jeff, por su parte, había tenido una extraña pero agradable sensación al ver a su hijo. Su sonrisa también se perfiló notoriamente, iluminando sus facciones.

—Hola, John, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? —preguntó mientras le franqueaba el paso al interior del despacho.

El joven se adentró en el recinto, recordando de pronto por qué se encontraba ahí. Se sentó en una de las sillas y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo antes de plantear sus preguntas.  

—Ah… oh, bueno… ¿Recuerdas a la chica que Scott trajo el Día de Gracias?

—¿Ridley? Claro que la recuerdo. Una joven muy atractiva y bastante inteligente. Scott ha elegido muy bien…

—Papá, creo que no es el caso —interrumpió John al ver que su padre confundía la amistad de su hijo mayor con la joven—. Scott y Ridley son amigos. Él no es su tipo.

Jeff no pudo evitar que una de sus cejas se levantara en sorpresa ante el comentario.

—Oh, vaya confusión. Aunque te diré que me pareció ver que estaban muy interesados la una en el otro —replicó en forma casual, alcanzando la silla detrás del escritorio—. Creo que mi perspectiva no funciona muy bien.

—Bueno… ella y Scott son muy buenos amigos. Creo que quería conocer a alguien más de la familia.

—¿Y quién podría ser del interés de Ridley? ¿Virgil? No la vi conversar mucho con él.

—Uh, no; tampoco él es su tipo. Scott me dijo que quería conocerme a mí. Pero me estoy desviando de lo que quería preguntarte. Mira, ella y yo hemos estado en contacto por causa de Scott, y me comentó que en unas semanas terminará el curso y volverán a Nueva York. Cuando le dije que sería bueno verla de nuevo, me pidió que la llevara a pasear.

John de pronto se sorprendió al ver que ese comentario ocasionaba un cambio en las facciones de su padre. Un leve gesto de disgusto que, si no lo conociera bien, hubiese pasado desapercibido a su vista.

—¿Y accediste a tener esa cita con ella, me imagino? —Jeff, por su parte, tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para controlar el leve sentimiento de enfado que había surgido ante el comentario de su hijo. Era extraño que algo así le ocurriera—. Aunque es bueno que tengas amigos, hijo, me extraña que hayas accedido a su petición en forma tan repentina. ¿Qué has pensado?

Un repentino sentimiento de alarma lo asaltó, haciéndolo dudar acerca de su decisión de pedir consejo a su padre. Cautelosamente, el muchacho le expuso su plan.

—No lo he decidido aún, aunque pensaba llevarla a comer al restaurante al que fuimos hace unos días.

Jeff no pudo evitarlo.

—No —su respuesta fue seca y muy marcada en intención. Un segundo después, intentó suavizar la situación que estaba provocando—. Quiero decir… el lugar no es muy atractivo para llevar a una chica. Es… anticuado y demasiado serio como para que una joven como Ridley se divierta. No, hijo. No te aconsejo ese lugar.

—Pero a mí me gustó —protestó John con voz tímida—. Me pareció muy agradable…

—Deberías preguntarle a Scott. Él es quien sabe cómo conquistar a una chica —lo interrumpió al tiempo que le pasaba un tarjetero que tenía en el cajón superior del escritorio con cierta brusquedad. Eso aumentó el desconcierto del joven—. Puedes elegir algunos lugares de entretenimiento y hacer reservación en cualquiera de ellos. Tenemos crédito abierto. ¿Deseas algo más?

Con el tarjetero en las manos y un enorme desconcierto escrito en su rostro, John negó con un gesto. No podía aún entender por qué su padre había cambiado de humor en forma tan repentina.

—Uh… no, no. Creo que… revisaré las tarjetas y veré que encuentro. Gracias.

Sin decir más, se levantó de la silla y salió del despacho con cierto sigilo. Como si temiera causarle un disgusto mayor a su padre si lo hacía de otra forma.

Jeff lo observó con mirada demasiado crítica, sin decir una sola palabra.   

   

 

**III. Dies Irae**

**(Intermezzo non cannon)**

 

Raymond Hiram Hackenbacker

A pesar de su labor como catedrático universitario, Hackenbacker no era una persona sociable.

Poseedor de un elevado coeficiente intelectual, era prácticamente un genio. Sin embargo, su hiperactividad intelectual lo llevaba a desarrollar teorías descabelladas e ininteligibles para la gran mayoría de las personas.

Sus padres siempre le habían advertido que era un niño muy adelantado al común de las personas, y le recordaban continuamente que estaba viviendo en un tiempo ajeno a su pensamiento, atrapado en un mundo que no lo entendería, y buscaban la mejor manera de tranquilizarlo para evitarle penas futuras. Ellos eran las únicas personas que lo alentaban y lo confortaban, a pesar de que tampoco lo comprendían del todo.

Por desgracia, esa pequeña burbuja de tranquilidad que le brindaban se reventó abruptamente casi al inicio de su adolescencia, debido a un terrible accidente en el que sus padres perdieron la vida y él sufrió heridas considerables, tanto físicas como emocionales. Incluso, su habilidad para hablar se vio dañada.

A partir de ese momento, su vida se convirtió en un verdadero calvario  Ni siquiera su prodigiosa mente, la cual había quedado intacta del accidente, lo había librado de eso.

Mucho se debía al tic en el habla que no había podido erradicar, a pesar de las terapias y su férrea voluntad para sobreponerse a todas las heridas sufridas. Su tartamudez lo convirtió desde muy joven en víctima de burlas y abusadores, y eso lo había llevado a ser inseguro y solitario.

Por ello, en todo su tiempo como catedrático no demostró empatía alguna hacia los jóvenes de los grupos con los que interactuaba, mucho menos un interés legítimo por alguno de ellos, ya que en cuanto los alumnos lo escuchaban hablar, las burlas irrumpían casi de inmediato. 

Nunca se había molestado en acercarse a ninguno de sus alumnos, hasta ese momento en el que conoció a Virgil Tracy, después del embarazoso accidente en su primer día como suplente del profesor Gustafsen.

Porque de inmediato detectó que el joven lo ayudaba en forma desinteresada, y a pesar de haberlo escuchado hablar en medio de tartamudeos, al saber que era el catedrático suplente, le demostró un enorme respeto. El toque de interés que se despertó en él fue cuando supo su apellido, pues si era parte de la familia del hombre que él admiraba -Jefferson Tracy, coronel de la USAF y primer hombre en completar la misión de reconocimiento de zonas específicas para el establecimiento de la primera base lunar. Prácticamente, había hecho posible ese proyecto-, no deseaba perder la oportunidad de acercarse a su héroe por medio de una relación amistosa con este joven.

Con el paso de los días, por medio de breves conversaciones con su alumno, constató que se trataba de uno de sus hijos. Su alegría no tuvo límites, aunque hizo un esfuerzo titánico para no demostrarlo ante el muchacho y comportarse de la manera más natural posible. Sin embargo, mientras intentaba forjar una relación amistosa con él, pudo percatarse que Virgil Tracy tenía varios problemas. Uno de ellos era el aspecto melancólico y triste que presentaba, como si estuviese enfermo, pero no físicamente. Hackenbacker no podía negar que el joven mostraba una leve sombra de tristeza que se reflejaba en su mirada. Sus sonrisas eran breves y escasas y parecía extrañar a alguien.

Sin embargo, ese problema, aunque notorio, no era el más preocupante.

El problema que de verdad debía considerarse como algo perjudicial para su alumno era el que por desgracia, tenía nombre y apellido. William Greystone.

Siendo catedrático del Instituto por un par de años, había sabido de Greystone por comentarios y situaciones desagradables, aunque no comprobados

Dos semestres antes de este curso, había corrido el rumor de que varios alumnos de otros profesores habían desertado de la universidad, tanto hombres como mujeres, por culpa de él. No le había prestado mucha atención a ese incidente, especialmente porque se trataba como un chisme, o como un escándalo fabricado. Nunca supo con seguridad si esos rumores habían sido ciertos, ni le interesó saber que la fama que acompañaba a ese joven en particular -manipulador, posesivo, incluso le llamaron violador- fuese cierta.

Sin embargo, al haberlo visto en pleno acto de acoso hacia su ahora alumno favorito, le había despertado miles de alarmas en su cabeza. 

Raymond Hiram Hackenbacker era una persona con un coeficiente elevado en manera impresionante, una inteligencia muy por encima de las mentes privilegiadas que eran los catedráticos del Instituto, y un hombre que no creía en presentimientos, en corazonadas ni en nada más que en la ciencia.

A pesar de eso, al ver que Virgil Tracy y William Greystone habían iniciado una relación a los pocos días de haberlo conocido como su alumno, tuvo que reconocer que el fuerte presentimiento de que el muchacho estaba en un grave peligro era muy real.

Tenía qué hacer algo, pero aún no sabía qué.

Sólo esperaba que las cosas no empeoraran al momento que algo se le ocurriese.

 

 **I.**  

Instituto Tecnológico de Massachussets.

Segunda semana de Enero. Medio día.

 

Virgil se dirigía al auditorio del campus para encontrarse con el grupo de ensambles, pues tenían casi encima la fecha de los conciertos de la jornada cultural.

Tenía días que se había retrasado en su estudio, pues de forma extraña, la relación con William de pronto se había vuelto demasiado absorbente y el tiempo no le alcanzaba.

Algo extraño, porque se suponía que ambos respetaban sus tiempos de estudio y trabajo.

Lo que Virgil no tenía muy presente, era que en realidad William Greystone se había convertido en una persona muy demandante de sus tiempos. Aún no habían llegado al momento culminante para el noviazgo, es decir, todavía no habían tenido sexo, y aunque Greystone le había jurado que no lo presionaría para que eso ocurriese, la manipulación que empezaba a ejercer en él por medio de pequeños chantajes y breves pero desagradables escenas de celos empezaban a agobiarlo.

Todo eso, además de la carga de trabajos de las asignaturas diarias se le empezaba a hacer demasiado.

Iba un poco distraído, pensando en ello, cuando alguien lo alcanzó, casi cerrándole el paso.

-V-Virgil Tracy -por un momento, deteniéndose casi de golpe, se desconcertó. Más ese momento desapareció al ver al profesor Hackenbacker a su lado-. P-pensé que n-no te alcanzaría n-nunca

-Profesor, discúlpeme, no lo escuché.

-Oh, no t-te preocupes. S-sólo deseaba c-conversar un momento, acerca de tu p-proyecto final. Estuve e-estudiando el b-boceto previo q-que le entregaste al pr-profesor Morales, y-y deseaba s-saber si necesitas un t-tutor que te avale.

Virgil pasó del desconcierto a la sorpresa. Hackenbacker se había interesado en su proyecto, y era él quien le pedía ser su tutor. Todo lo contrario a lo que siempre ocurría con los proyectos finales, pues eran los alumnos quienes debían buscar tutores entre estudiantes muy avanzados o profesores.

-¡Por supuesto! -dijo después de que su cerebro procesara su respuesta más adecuada, antes de que el profesor pensara que se negaría-. Esto es... Cielos, profesor. ¿De verdad le interesa avalar mi proyecto? Es algo descabellado...

Hackenbacker sonrió en forma cómplice.

-A-aunque parezca incr-creíble, me agradan las i-ideas descabelladas más q-que los p-proyectos comunes- guardaron silencio un momento, hasta que Virgil sonrió con entusiasmo-. S-sólo espero tu r-respuesta, y será oficial. P-piénsalo.

-No necesito pensarlo, profesor. Sé que es estricto y prefiero eso a tener un aval que no se interese en lo que hago. Acepto.

Hackenbacker estuvo a punto de demostrar efusivamente ese logro. Se controló lo mejor que pudo y procedió a retirarse.

-B-bien, entonces p-podemos iniciar m-mañana mismo, si te parece. D-debo irme...

-Oh, profesor -Virgil recordó que aún no entregaba las invitaciones de la Jornada Cultural, así que decidió empezar. Buscó un folleto y se lo entregó-. Ehm... bueno, ya debe saberlo. Viene la jornada cultural y estoy con un grupo de ensambles. Me gustaría invitarlo a los conciertos que vamos a ofrecer en esos días.

Hackenbacker revisó el folleto, sorprendiéndose ahora él al leer el programa.

-E-eres músico... y-y tendrás un e-espacio entre conciertos. ¿P-piano?

Virgil amplió su sonrisa, y esta vez, Hackenbacker no supo definir qué lo alegró más: haber sido quien arrancara esa sonrisa al muchacho, o saber que también era un prodigio en las artes.

-Así es. Sólo es un pequeño popurri. Un poco de Rachmaninof y Chopin. Será la primera vez que toco ante público.

Hackenbacker guardó el programa casi con reverencia.

-E-estaré en p-primera fila, tenlo p-por seguro.

Virgil asintió con un gesto.

-Uhm... bueno, mi familia va a estar en primera fila. Veré con papá si puede apartar un asiento para usted.

-Eso s-sería fantástico -dijo el catedrático sin poderlo evitar. Pero no era para menos. Tendría el honor de conocer a Jefferson Tracy, además de que podría estar un poco más cerca de su alumno para asegurarse que no corría riesgos en su relación con Greystone. Con enorme pesar se despidió-. Gracias, T-Tracy. Debo irme ya.

-Gracias a usted, profesor. Lo veré mañana.

Sin más, ambos se separaron para ir a sus actividades.

Sin embargo, no había dado más de diez pasos por el corredor hacia los laboratorios, cuando Virgil se sintió sujetado por un brazo enredándose alrededor de su cuello y hombros en forma posesiva, haciéndolo trastabillar un poco.

-Virgil, ¿qué hacía Hackenbacker contigo?

Virgil suspiró, dispuesto a tener una breve discusión por la ridiculez del comentario. Se soltó del abrazo y trató de retirarse, en vano. Greystone se le pegó como lapa.

-Will, pensé que tenías clase.

-Decidí venir a visitarte antes de entrar al laboratorio. ¿De qué hablaban ese tartamudo y tu? 

-De mi proyecto final. Y no lo llames así. Es mi mentor desde ahora, así que trátalo con respeto.

William lo vio con expresión de burla, pero accedió.

Echándole otra vez el brazo encima, obligó a Virgil a caminar hacia los laboratorios, casi arrastrándolo, mientras cambiaba por completo la conversación.

Desde otro extremo del corredor, Hackenbacker vio eso, y su preocupación continuó acrecentándose.

 

 


End file.
